


下降星球

by baixi9990



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990
Summary: 崔胜澈站在那里，目送最后一班离港的飞船缓缓起航。
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 3





	1. 讲台

物理老师尹净汉一页一页数着手中的教案，总觉得少了几张。  
他的学生们虽然都很调皮，但几乎不会乱动他的东西，而且从内容上看也相当正常，并不像是少了什么的样子。

可能是最近休息的太少了吧，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

班上两个孩子参加唱歌比赛在学校里并列第一，按照规定却只能有一个人参加下一级的表演比赛。名叫夫胜宽的孩子把自己的名字划掉了，单独留下李硕珉的节目，还把单子直接交了上去。自己在背后找校领导谈能不能让自己去，至少能做个替补也是好的。

校领导扛不住夫胜宽的软磨硬泡，跟尹净汉商量能不能把这个节目从独唱改成二重唱。  
嗯，但是音乐老师休年假回老家了，对，好几百光年外，网络信号奇差的那种星球。  
校领导说，你自己看着办吧。

嗯，表演就在两天后。  
尹净汉拿着手里的乐谱，愁眉苦脸的看着五线谱和蝌蚪文。  
这可怎么办？

尹净汉本来是想让学生自己改。  
他走到教室门口，看见李硕珉坐在自己位置上默默哭，夫胜宽手里拿着一瓶可乐说你别担心我肯定有替补机会的，别哭了，没什么是一瓶可乐解决不了的，如果不行那就再加一袋零食！  
李硕珉泪眼汪汪的看着夫胜宽，打了一个小小的哭嗝。

尹净汉叹了一口气，给一个很久都没有联系的高中同学发了条短信。

“刷啊，你认识会作曲的人吗？在线等，挺急的。”

***

李知勋接到Joshua的电话的时候，刚过完天火星的入境安检。他歪着脖子夹着电话，一边穿鞋一边听好友给他拉来的这个不赚钱的外快。

Joshua: “知勋呀，知道你最近休假，一定要抽空帮我发小这个忙。”  
信号断断续续的，空港又特别吵。李知勋说你把我电话给对方吧，但是Joshua那边不知道是有延迟还是别的原因，一直在念叨这个朋友人美心善，感情深厚，一副不帮忙能夸到明天早上的架势。

李知勋：“那你把他地址给我吧，我去找他还不行吗……”

他单手穿好了外套，举着手机站在入境队伍里等短信。他旁边再几个格子能看到拥挤的出境队伍。  
李知勋没想太多， 排着队的时候把短信里的地址输入到天火星的地图里。图上的高中不知道为什么看起来有点眼熟，感觉像在哪里见过。

天火星距离李知勋的家乡长水星有四十光年那么远。打个比方，如果整个星云是一只蝴蝶，首都星就是蝴蝶的躯干，天火是左边翅膀的翅尖，长水就是同一只翅膀的中心点。

知名劳模作曲家李知勋最近感到灵感枯竭，把周边的星球写成了小纸条。在家闭着眼睛抽了一张就打包出门了。虽然他出门的概率跟长水星不下雨的概率差不太多——星如其名，长水星是一个一年十二个月中有十一个半月都在阴天下雨的星球。

Joshua是他采风的时候认识的朋友。  
说是采风，其实就是长水难得一见的一个晴天，他觉得自己再不出去透透气就要跟着墙壁纸一起长霉了。  
他家门口有一个常年空空荡荡的小公园，因为没什么遮雨的地方，这个公园一向不受欢迎。  
他沿着公园的小路慢慢走着，听见了一阵新鲜的吉他声，转过几个弯就看到了自弹自唱的Joshua 。他在旁边找了个长凳坐下，就这么听着这个陌生人弹唱了一天。

后来他知道那是Joshua自己作词作曲的一首歌，歌词在描写天火星的雨，温柔而永不凄凉。

***

尹净汉坐在讲台旁边的椅子上批改作业，李硕珉哼着歌跟夫胜宽一起对着旋律加加减减，笑的眼角出了细纹。夕阳斜斜的照在这三个人身上，仿佛一副目眩神迷，又过度渲染的油画。

制作大佬李知勋给写出了一个百分之七十五完成率的初稿，剩下的交给了这俩充满热情又年轻的孩子。  
他抬起头的时候看见尹净汉的侧脸，太阳给他的下颌线渡上了一层温柔的金边。青年目不转睛的看着眼前的作业本，仿佛每一页都是值得细细研读的学术论文。他鬓角的发丝垂落下来，不知道怎么就让李知勋想起了长水初春的雨，淅淅沥沥，在地上落成浅显的水花。

原来你就是那场雨啊，他想。


	2. 双镜线

天火星第三都市，傍晚。

全圆佑刚下班，骑着自行车路过拥堵的街道，每个车窗里都坐着躁动不安的家长和疲惫不堪的孩子。  
不止这一条街道这样，所有通往第二都市轮渡的路都堵的水泄不通。有沉不住气绕远走山路的，又会在路上多浪费至少一周的路程。  
与此同时，天上的太阳不要钱一样滚滚的烤着马路上滞留的铁皮盒子们。

最近也不知道是什么原因，气温天天超过四十五摄氏度，树叶被烤的焦黄焦黄的，冷眼看出去简直如同提前到了深秋。只是与绚烂的红枫叶不同，现在的叶子蔫蔫巴巴，比路上的行人还要抬不起头。

全圆佑心情有些沉重。他单手扶着车把，快速的向着自己家的方向骑过去。

撤离令是一周前下来的。  
第三都市作为内陆的中心城市，完全没有想过有需要大撤离的一天。管理局领导震惊到什么程度呢，当天头发一抓就掉一把，脑袋里的第一个念头就是，第四都市借来的大巴是不是加加油还能接着用。

第四都市到第三都市的搬迁其实才完成没多久，前者的居民拖家带口的，都暂时居住在平时规划给防震防灾的避难所。这几天市里的工作人员加班加点熬了好几个大夜做出了一份新居民区的规划书，离正式公文就差个盖章了。

所以管理局工作人员接到撤离令的时候，内心也确实是崩溃的。

第四都市和第三都市之间一片平坦，除了坐车累一点以外没什么别的挑战。第三都市和第二都市之间很不幸的隔着一条江和一座山脉，基本把第三都市隔成了一座岛。  
要想迁移，要么飞机，要么渡轮，要么翻山。不用想了，飞机票早就没了。所以才有了这持续了一周的大拥堵情况。

而作为在编网络管理员的全圆佑是最后一批才可以走的。  
和第四都市的写了三百页论证的龙卷风预警不同，这次的撤离令对具体理由含糊其辞。官方实在不知道该怎么编，直接把原文贴了出来。本地论坛立刻就翻了天。有把第四都市通告里的小论文搬出来结合地形论证龙卷风危险性的，有把民间传说搬过来说世界末日的。有把最近几个网络上其他星球城市的撤离新闻搬出来做横向对比的，还有把第二都市的城市概要搬过来做科普的。

每次领导让全圆佑盯着点网络舆论，他都对各位网民的脑洞叹为观止。万幸之前经过第四都市撤离的铺垫，这次没有出现太多故土难离的言论，大多都是在正常的发泄情绪。  
他单手握着手机，熟练的封了几个有带节奏倾向的账号。直到看见了最后一条2回复100阅读的，几乎要沉底的帖子。

主楼：天火会不会成为下一个青云？  
回复1：楼主，我查了半天也没找到青云是什么……  
回复2：不瞒楼上我也没找到，楼主你不要吓我？

青云？

全圆佑翻遍了脑袋里的数据库也想不起来这个名字，但是又无端的觉得说不上哪里耳熟。  
他在手机上大致搜索了一下，结果大多数是什么毫不相关的网络小说或者网游名字。  
到底是在哪里看过？

他全神贯注的想着，不经意的抬头才发现自己几乎就要撞上一个迎面走来的人。他猛地刹闸，差点把自己摔出去。  
他的车把还是撞到了对方的胳膊，出现了一大块淤青。

“对不——”

他的话音没落下去，那个人仿佛没有疼痛感，也没有看见他的狼狈一样，甚至没有拍一拍自己身上的土，就轻轻偏了一下，继续往前走着。  
擦肩而过的瞬间，全圆佑看清了他的脸，苍白而没有血色的唇，挺拔的鼻梁，和一双没有情绪的茫然的眼睛。  
他的左手上戴着一个手环，上面写着的似乎是他的名字。

文俊辉。

全圆佑感觉自己剧烈跳动的心脏快要通过喉咙口蹦了出来。他鬼使神差的，大力的抓住了对方的胳膊。  
滚滚的热浪里，不知起点在何处的汽车鸣笛声连成了一片整齐的轰鸣。而全圆佑空白一片的大脑中，只剩下一句话。

不能让他走。

***

第二都市管理局，凌晨。

崔胜澈面前摆着两份文件。

左手边是第三都市（含第四都市）人口预估数量的报告，右手边是天火星年中祭的节目单排表。

理应是在夜深人静的氛围里，认真计算如何安排大量涌入的外市人口的时候。他却开始盯着节目单上的名字走神。

第二都市之前为了和第三都市竞争年中祭的举办权大打出手，要不是隔着一条江大概都要人肉互殴了，最后还是第二都市险胜一筹。可想而知，结果下来的时候网络上立刻战了个乌烟瘴气。  
还好隔壁有个管理员压热度压的快，他当时还起了点好奇心，想什么时候见一见对方交流一下经验。

因为中间的那条江，第三都市和第二都市经常被外市开玩笑说是离了婚的牛郎织女。谁能想到短短一年之后，年中祭还没有举办，牛郎还是没逃开和织女团聚的宿命。

还有节目单上这个有点突兀的名字——尹净汉，同名同姓又在一个学校当物理老师的人，他只能想到他那个漂亮的不像真人的大学室友，常年第一的学霸，在校期间当了好几篇相关论文的一作。  
属于人没毕业，各大实验室争着抢着的那种高端人才。就不知道怎么的，毕业选择了去一个普普通通的高中当物理老师。

现在又列在了这个二重唱节目的指导教师一栏。你们人类真是太能折腾了。崔胜澈想。

***

全圆佑拿出了药酒，给对方揉着胳膊上的淤青。  
文俊辉的皮肤是冰冰凉凉的质感，说不出哪里有点奇怪。全圆佑一边手中动作不停，一边觉得自己大概中了邪。怎么就把自己的自行车扔在了街边——虽然也不会有人偷——并且把这个陌生人带回了家。

他一直没有说话，只是顺从的坐在那里，带着一点好奇的打量着他的房间，尤其对两台并列的显示器和看起来很贵的主机产生了巨大的兴趣。

全圆佑：“左边是我工作用的，右边是我自己……打游戏的电脑。”  
对方没有回答他。

最近第三都市严重限电，全圆佑不敢把空调打的太大，他坐在这里的一会功夫已经觉得汗流浃背。  
而文俊辉的手臂依然冰冰凉凉，没有一丝一毫的汗意。全圆佑顺着他的目光看过去，发现后者盯着的不是他的电脑，而是台子上摆着的一个模型，那是一颗小小的，悬浮起来的碧绿色星球，仿佛一棵不用浇水的植物一样，自由的在阳光下生长着。

那是他多年前一个从来没有见过面的网友送给他的礼物，那是个活泼的，笑起来肯定和这颗星球一样璀璨的少年，最喜欢的就是夸自己的星球全宇宙选秀一定C位出道。  
他曾经想过，如果有机会的话要亲眼见见这颗星球在宇宙中的样子，那一定是像翡翠一样好看。只是从工作被调动到第三都市之后，他一年到头忙成狗，还没找到机会来一场说走就走的星际旅行。

文俊辉站起身来。  
全圆佑还没来得及阻止，对方就已经这颗圆球拿了下来，放在了一边。又把那个金属的底座翻了个面。  
夕阳照在了它的一个角落上，那是一朵小小的，青色的云。  
和文俊辉手环上一模一样的云。

他看着文俊辉把那个底座上的青色云朵拆了下来，按到了自己的手环上。

——“天火不会是下一个青云吧？”

人类是一种奇怪的生物，大脑的复杂程度堪比世界上最庞大的神经网络，信息的存储机制到现在都没有人彻底搞清楚。  
大脑那么聪明，善于自作主张的遗忘，又在某个不期而遇的时机——就像这个夕阳西下的安静傍晚，在阳台上蹲着蹭空调的麻雀和每一天都一样昏昏欲睡——让你强行面对那些以为深埋在记忆深处的事实。

全圆佑攥紧了手中的瓶子，屋内闷热，他却浑身发凉。  
他知道什么是“青云”了。

“M4C，是你吗？”他问。“我是Wonwoo。”


	3. 天火

首都星，预测中心。

午休时间，绝大多数人都出去锻炼或者吃午饭，偶尔几个挂着耳机开会的也沉默的如同隐形人，整个办公室显得有点空荡。  
单手拿着文件夹的李灿一边揉着惺忪的睡眼，一边四下里寻找金珉奎。理论上来说，李灿的休假申请表就需要这最后一个签字了。

自从大学毕业加入预测中心的主实验室以来，李灿从来没休过假。作为年纪小并且精力充沛的外勤人员，李灿不是在探测舰上，就是在通往探测舰搭乘平台的路上。

每个星球都设有观测塔，大多数数据都可以经过星际网成功传输，唯独边缘星球例外。

所谓的边缘星球，指的是离大漩涡近的星球。

你可以把整个星群——为了和自然形成的星系相区别——看成一只向着前方飞行的蝴蝶，大漩涡就在星群的尾部。  
它的成形原因至今还是一个谜。

几百年前的大漩涡只是一个黑洞，科学家观测到了它的存在，由于和当时所在的自然星系距离甚远，大家更多的把它当成了一种科学现象来分析。直到某天，黑洞的急剧扩张打破了这个平衡。

它开始没有理由的扩大，吞噬周边的星系， 数十年之内，它已经逼近了本土星系的边缘。因为极强的吞噬力，人们开始叫它大漩涡，以区分观测到的其他稳定黑洞。

临近的几个星系组成了一个星群，决定逃离大漩涡。为了准确的规划路线，星群需要大量的对大漩涡的观测数据。

最准确的数据来自于离大漩涡最近的边缘星球。由于大漩涡对电磁场的影响，边缘星球的数据无法百分之百准确的传输到首都星。首都星每隔几天就会有一艘探测舰出发做人工数据修正。

李灿刚毕业的时候拿到的职位是数据分析师，万万没想到，到了实验室之后就被老板派出去做数据修正，从晕船熬到了在风暴颠簸——一种大漩涡附近常见的现象，探测舰会突然毫无预兆的上下抖动——中还能单手完成从写报告到发送一条龙。

以至于后来做军事训练，教官对于他射击的稳定度表示了惊叹。

金珉奎是从他实习期间就带他的实验室师兄，十项全能，就是有随时随地都能睡着并且还让你找不着的诡异技能。  
刚从右星群回来的李灿觉得自己再不休个假人生就荒芜了。他拎着文件夹直奔办公室绿植后面的一个角落，找到了睡成一团的金珉奎。

他不知道在做什么梦，皱着眉头睡的不是太开心的样子。  
李灿：“师兄，醒醒。”  
他推了推金珉奎，后者懵懵懂懂的坐了起来，顶着一头睡的奇形怪状的头发，有点愣神。

“啊，行，我现在给你签。”他说，“我看你全年无休，正想着你不休假也要给你赶回家几天呢。休假准备去哪儿玩啊？”

“我要去天火看我哥啊，大学毕业之后就再也没回去过了。我跟你说我那俩哥可厉害了，就不知道为什么都没走专业……珉奎哥你怎么了？”

金珉奎停下了签字的动作，看着李灿。

“你说你要去哪儿？天火？”  
“是……啊，天火怎么了？我今天刚从右边回来啥也没看，哥你不要这么看着我，我有点害怕。”

“档案编号YHAMP949，实验室通用密钥，你看了之后再决定吧。”

***

二重唱指导老师尹净汉正在从第一都市开往第二都市的路上。  
后排的夫胜宽和李硕珉睡着了。副驾驶的李知勋仍然兴致勃勃的看着窗外的一望无际的大平原。

在连日来的高温之下，大地呈现出一种淡淡的昏黄色，池塘边尚且点缀几抹稍纵即逝的绿色，和几只打着盹的小动物。除此之外就是玻璃一样澄明的蓝天，和长水星连年的阴天仿佛不在同一个宇宙。  
这就是星际旅行的魅力所在了，你永远不会知道下一站会看到什么样的风景。

尹净汉一手扶着方向盘，一手转动收音机的旋钮。最近整个天火的电磁场都受到严重的干扰，离开城市几十公里以外就没有电台信号了。

李知勋：“听这张吧，我恰好带着了。”  
他拿出了一张没有封面的CD，随手插入了播放器。

温柔又带着一点点悲伤的男声缓缓的唱着情歌，尹净汉知道大概率这是身边这个作曲家没发行的DEMO。  
他从后视镜看了一下睡的东倒西歪的两个孩子，在歌声中一边开车，一边想第二都市的落脚点，就在市中心，大概和那个人会离的很近吧。

那个人啊。

一阵风从南向北跌跌撞撞的吹来。  
它看着终年不化的山顶积雪缓缓消融，看着渡江的巨轮倾泻着疲惫的油污，看着年中祭刚刚成形的舞台，看着皱着眉头的尹净汉，与这辆车擦肩而过。

在它的眼里，这辆车如同直线上一个小点，像是不受控制的下坠，又像是拼尽全力的攀爬。

***

年中祭，特别舞台。

年中祭是天火历史悠久的一个庆典，最初来源不可考，传说是每年年中最热的那一天都要向上天展现人类热情的歌舞，祈祷天气能尽快的凉爽下来。  
这可能也解释了今年年中祭人特别多的原因，今年特别热，热的管理局不得不每天连发十条高温警报。

李知勋：“你们两个不要紧张。”  
夫胜宽：“我确实是不紧张……”

他们两个回头看着手指在微微发抖的李硕珉，尹净汉坐在他身边轻轻地摸着他的背，试图让李硕珉能放松下来一点。

“你肯定没问题，你是全世界唱歌最好听的小朋友啦。”  
他想了想，把自己的项链摘了下来，带到了李硕珉的脖子上。那是一片银色的羽毛，带着一颗熠熠发光的紫水晶。

——“李硕珉和夫胜宽一定会成功的。”

临上台之前，李知勋拿出了两枚戒指，戴在了夫胜宽和李硕珉的尾指上。

——“对，李硕珉和夫胜宽一定会是宇宙里唱歌最好听的明星。”

尹净汉目送着他们手拉着手跑向舞台， 听着他们的歌声响彻礼堂，他眨了眨眼睛，试图藏起眼中的泪意。  
歌声停止的一刻，他看见他的学生偷偷的向舞台边看了一眼，紫水晶在他的胸前像星星一样闪耀。

在那一瞬里，流水向着礁石奋不顾身的撞去，最后一个音符回响在大提琴的内腔，久久也不愿止息。  
宇宙中的蝴蝶不由自主的扇了一下翅膀。

尹净汉下意识的抬起头，他看见了一片极速降落的带着巨大响动的红云。他竟然在一瞬间就分辨出了那是什么，那是他大学期间掰碎了分析过无数次的，一种边缘星球最常见的自然现象，它意味着这个星球距离大漩涡过近，每出现一次，被吞噬的风险呈指数上升。

——陨石风暴。


	4. 与你度过的漫长岁月

七年前，天火第一都市，中央大学。

崔胜澈和全圆佑坐在物理系的寝室里，大眼瞪小眼的看着对方。如果非要简单的概括一下他们两个坐在这里的前情提要，事情是这样的。

天才黑客少年全圆佑为了给邻居的三岁小朋友找狗，入侵了天火星中央数据库，这是个啥概念呢，基本就是把首都星最神秘高端的那群科学家的智商揉成了一个球，还拍一拍投了个篮。

天火星主控AI——崔胜澈在做系统的例行检查，就看见一个陌生人蹲在那里一条一条的截着核心数据流，查完了还顺手给放回原位。  
他当时第一反应，是不是上次系统升级之后，官方程序里就支持AI睁着眼睛在线做梦了?这地方怎么还能有别人？  
他用了一秒就调出来这个人的资料。

全圆佑，十六岁。中央大学附属高中高二在读。

他走过去拍了拍他的肩膀。

“喂……”

全圆佑吓了一跳，瞬间消失了。保守估计是把电源踢掉了。

然后呢？然后崔胜澈鬼使神差的清除掉了全圆佑没清理干净的入侵痕迹，翻出了自己好多年都没“穿”的壳子——当然看起来跟人类一模一样，能吃能喝能哭能笑。他找到了全圆佑父母，说他被中央大学破格录取了，今年入学，差点被人当成骗子关在门外。

他送正式录取通知书的时候看见邻居家的小朋友一人一狗在太阳底下扔飞盘扔的不亦乐乎，青草翠绿，仿佛能滴出水来。

***

尹净汉拖着行李箱，走出了第一空港。  
那一年的天火星的天气还与地球相近，四季相当分明。盛夏刚过，阳光藏起了它的炽热的尾巴，有点害羞的躲在了微风背后。

“放心我已经到了，说是物理系的同学要来接的，妈妈不用担心，晚上睡觉的时候记得把空调关小一点哦。”他说。

正好是入学季，空港门口站满了举着牌子接机的大学生们。  
第一都市是一座人潮拥挤，第一次来容易迷路的城市。虽然尹净汉已经因为学术讲座来过好几次，出了第一空港还是有一种要被人群淹没的错觉。

在熙熙攘攘的人潮里，他的目光和一个人相遇了。  
那人带着一顶黑色的，上面有个三角形图案的帽子。一身黑色的运动衫，有点放荡不羁的样子，又不知道怎么的有一种离群索居的孤独。  
他比他略微高一点，有一双温柔而明亮如星的眼睛。

“你就是尹净汉吧，我叫崔胜澈，是你的同学，来接你的。”

大概是天降第六感吧，尹净汉莫名的觉得这场景有点熟悉，好像在久远的好几辈子之前，崔胜澈就在某个车站的出口等过他。

***

崔胜澈把寝室的老幺接回来之后，人终于全了。  
虽然是怎么看着都有点说不上来哪里怪的组合 。

全寝室里除了学神尹净汉和自带数据库的崔胜澈以外，全才小李灿是天体物理调剂到专业物理来的，除了年龄最小飞不起来以外没有短板。  
只有全圆佑的物理系纯粹就是随机roll点roll出来的。

几堂天体物理的课上下来，全圆佑对自己的智商产生了巨大的怀疑，他强烈觉得他胜澈哥给他报这个专业纯粹的为了打击报复，谁让自己进别人家之前没敲门呢。  
他甚至想过能不能再入侵一次主控系统，把他哥这段记忆强行删除，再给自己顺路改个专业。

他还要帮着隐瞒他哥是个AI这个巨大的秘密。

崔胜澈是他从小长大的天火星的主控系统，这个事实他到现在都反应不过来。你能想象眼前这个撒娇卖萌强行抄作业的哥，在同一时间用他的绝大部分处理器控制脚下这颗星球的正常运行吗？

最近还迷上了打游戏。AI打网游也就罢了，竟然还能输，输了还要换他账号杀回去……

他私底下问过他胜澈哥，你下凡不会有危险吗？  
崔胜澈说，第一都市地下比地铁深十倍的地方才是他的内核，地上这个身体就像硬盘里的一组数据一样，随时随地都在回传备份。

然后转身就跟尹净汉勾肩搭背的筹划周末的短途旅行。

恩，尹净汉。  
全圆佑一开始以为尹净汉是一个普通的大学生，直到看见教授桌子上放着的天体气象学杂志上的论文署名，他才知道尹净汉是智商超群的特招生。

智商这么高，真的没发现异样吗，有句讲句，他真的觉得尹净汉看崔胜澈背影的眼光别样的意味深长。  
——还是别管了。

全世界只有李灿是个活泼好动永远充满精力的正常人啊。  
全圆佑默默感叹。


	5. 青云，蓝海

为了整个星群远离大漩涡的迁移计划，所有星球的首要城市下面都有一个整个星球的主控系统。不光是为了控制星球本身的行进方向，还是为了在迁移过程中也要模拟地表的光照以及温控系统，以维持地表所有生物的正常生存。

每个星球的主控系统都配有一个AI，这个AI必须在迁移开始前学会整个星球的运转规律，大到日升月落，小到刮风下雨，事无巨细，面面俱到。  
每个AI也在学习的过程中渐渐形成了和星球本身特质相似的性格。

比如青云。

青云是一颗像翡翠一样美丽的星球，从太空看去，它的表面覆盖着一层厚厚的卷积云，成群结队的前行，像是一层被风吹动的薄纱，隐隐透着犹抱琵琶半遮面的翠色。  
你穿过这层终年不散的高云，就能看见地表茂盛新鲜的植被，到处都是深浅不一错落有致的绿色，形成了毫无规律的纹路，自由地向地平线延伸。  
你深呼吸一口气，仿佛身体里的每一个细胞都跟着鲜活了起来。

又比如蓝海。

蓝海是整个星群中最像地球的星球，只是比地球的海洋面积还要大上许多，占到了百分之八十八。  
蓝海是海洋学和水生生物学研究者的天堂。水生动植物的多样性简直令人叹为观止。  
蓝海自有一套绝妙的平衡系统，很难会出现生态入侵的情况。科学家在星群迁移开始之前把一些其他星球的水生生物移了一些过来作为备份。

青云和蓝海本来是两颗以自然环境出名的双生星球，就是不知道安装主控系统的人是不是选错了神经网络的算法，训练出了文俊辉和徐明浩两个性格截然不同的AI。

比如蓝海徐明浩总觉得青云文俊辉傻。  
具体表现是什么呢，星群迁移还有一个月就开始了，文俊辉还在仔仔细细的研究土壤活性与昆虫分布的关系，被徐明浩隔着星际网催了好几轮才把大气数据回传到首都星主机做最后验证。

嫌弃也是没有用的。  
他们两个是右星群的小尾巴，双生的内核，也许脆弱，但从来都不寂寞。

***

令人意外的是，文俊辉这哥虽然傻，但是多少年过去了也没出什么大错。他的小星球被管理的井井有条，欣欣向荣的样子就跟没离开过原星系一样。

因为是右星群的尾巴，乡下AI文俊辉跟星际网的连接总是时断时续，直到最近整个星群进行了一次大规模的系统升级。  
真是一夜之间从三轮车到特斯拉。

文俊辉十分兴奋，不仅因为网通畅了连打游戏都不卡了，他还认识了除了徐明浩以外的第一个一起打游戏的网友：Wonwoo。

这个Wonwoo发帖问有什么适合旅游的地方。对自己有绝对自信的文俊辉套了个M4C——他的神经网络未训练之前的内部名——的马甲立刻发了一篇长贴介绍自己的星球，就是没贴名字。  
据说这个Wonwoo写了个程序对左星群的所有星球做了筛选也没找到青云在哪儿。俩人邮件鸡同鸭讲了半天才发现彼此在不同的两边。

旅行没能旅成，他们两个倒是成为了没事就吐槽身边哥哥弟弟的好友。今天我没看懂我弟画了啥他又嫌弃我啦，明天我哥又强行喂我吃狗粮啦。日子久了就开始虚拟手拉手，组队打网游。

星际网这个东西嘛，虽然升级了，有没有延迟这个事还是玄学。

经常性的，打着打着文俊辉就卡掉线了——他的网最近特别不稳定，Wonwoo抬着枪先扫掉周围的敌人，再不知道从哪儿弄来一辆车，等着文俊辉重新爬上线之后把他拽上来，油门踩到底追着红线疯狂跑毒，看着彼此摇摇欲坠的血线，你一口我一口的互相喂着急救包。 

日子一天一天过，他们都慢慢长大。

***

首都星，预测中心。

金珉奎去年是实习生，今年毕业之后转了正。  
入职之后第一个任务就是边缘行星的数据监测，众所周知，距离大漩涡越近，越边缘的星球越需要做人工数据修正，只有蓝海和青云不用。

蓝海的AI——徐明浩非常聪明，他在把青云和蓝海——对，两个星球——的数据传过来之前做了专门针对数据失真的拟合，首都星只要对他的数据流套一层过滤函数就可以得到准确的原始数据。不用怀疑，去年金珉奎的实习任务就是乘着探测舰飞到蓝海做人工数据修正和数据拟合的对比，真是严丝合缝，精确到小数点后面五十位。

他至今还记得徐明浩那对他智商充满同情的眼神。天知道他是怎么在AI的脸上看到这么生动的表情的。

后来星网升级了一次，徐明浩的拟合函数也跟着升级了一个版本，让金珉奎觉得徐明浩当AI真是有点屈才。  
预测中心不是没讨论过把徐明浩调动到首都星做主系统中控，但是对方以环境太干燥不适应拒绝了，其实金珉奎知道是为了他哥文俊辉。

这么多年来，文俊辉的数据都是徐明浩一边嫌弃一边打成一个包传过来的。不看别的，蓝海数据可能会在小数点第五十一位出现误差，青云的数据小数点第一百零一位都不会错，哪怕青云离大漩涡其实比蓝海还要近一些。

金珉奎特别喜欢他们，徐明浩和文俊辉更像是一个家里性格不同的两兄弟，虽然性格不同，但是又深切的关心着对方。

转了正之后，金珉奎直接申请主管青云和蓝海，AI与首都星的交流无非是观测数据传输和日常汇报。由于文俊一直沉迷打游戏，大多数时间跟他交流的都是徐明浩。

隔着星际网，金珉奎经常觉得徐明浩像是一个真实的人，他不仅有喜怒哀乐，甚至有梦想。比如要好好保护星球上的生物，到了目的地之后要争取变成旅游胜地，将来要住在海边，最好还能学画画。  
就是他哥那个傻子也不知道谁输入的训练集，死活不喝酒，就说西瓜汁好喝。

金珉奎：“你喜欢喝酒吗？那我们下次见面的时候一起喝一杯吧。我从首都星给你带红酒过去。”

那段话从首都星出发，搭载着强壮的无线电波，跳跃过无数个中转星球，被交错的宇宙射线弱化后，仍旧顽强的抵达到了蓝海的主控系统，一个词一个词的解码，连词成句，载入到徐明浩心脏。

他感觉到自己整个系统都在微微颤抖，那是一段雀跃又陌生的振动。

他回答说，好啊。


	6. 第九交响曲

他们被突如其来的陨石风暴砸中，被压在了舞台下面。

李硕珉先醒了过来，周围一片漆黑，几乎没有光，他想说话，嗓子却像火烧一样的疼。他试图站起来，头顶碰到了天花板。  
那应该是坍塌的舞台。  
他跟夫胜宽在陨石落下来之前离的非常近，他一定能找到他。

李硕珉觉得自己变成了一个盲人，他几乎什么都看不见，也站不起来，只能壮着胆子四处跪行摸索。

他知道自己的手掌被划破了，他知道自己的胳膊和腿都擦伤了，他不知道自己的疼痛是来自于流血的伤口还是焦灼的内心。他只知道自己一定要找到夫胜宽，跟他每一天一起上学夫胜宽，把表演机会让给他的夫胜宽，给他买零食的夫胜宽，哄他开心的夫胜宽，陪他唱歌的夫胜宽，在那块陨石坠落到他头顶之前，把他一把推开的夫胜宽。

满目的黑暗像是无处不在的怪兽，随时随地等待着吞噬他和他的伙伴。时间一分一秒的过去，他握住脖子上的项链，深吸一口气，继续向前摸索。

“胜……宽……”平时里轻轻松松穿透墙壁的音量，如今像是几乎要没有电的收音机一样，暗哑又微弱，还带着满口的血腥味。

不能放弃。

“胜……宽……”他脖子里上的羽毛项链跟着晃动，紫水晶一闪一闪的，像是落不下来的眼泪。

他突然看见了什么。  
那是金属的闪光。  
临上舞台之前，李知勋给他们两个戴上的戒指。

夫胜宽。

他不顾头顶的天花板，半蹲着跑了过去，抓住了那道带着温度的光。

我终于找到你了，夫胜宽。

**

尹净汉跪在地上，把头埋在土里，无声的流着泪，他的指甲几乎全部脱落，双手满是鲜血。  
他的身前是一块巨大的陨石，也不知道是在痛骂，还是在乞求。  
崔胜澈赶到的时候，看到的就是这样一副景象。他跑过去，紧紧抱住了尹净汉。

“胜澈啊，我的孩子们还在下面啊——”尹净汉把头埋在崔胜澈的肩上，撕心裂肺的哭泣着。“你救救他们啊。”

他从来没见过这样的尹净汉。

崔胜澈下意识的打开了全域扫描，陨石风暴的残余射线会影响扫描的精度，但他知道他必须要做点什么。

地下有一个微弱的，紫色的光点。

崔胜澈：“净汉，你冷静一下，你仔细想想，你是不是把什么东西给他们了？”  
尹净汉：“项链，胜澈，我把羽毛项链给李硕珉了。”

“别哭了，我能救他们。”他看向刚放下电话的李知勋的方向，“……你就是李知勋吧，帮我把净汉扶到一边，他现在站不起来。”

李知勋什么都没问，把净汉扶到了一边。后者半趴在李知勋身上，试图擦干眼泪，却蹭了一脸的泪和血。  
***

全圆佑开着车，作为最后一批撤离第三都市的政府人员，此时路上除了兄弟单位最后撤离的同事以外，已经没有什么平民了。

他们的家乡在几天之内变成了一座钢筋铁骨的空城。大撤离就是这样，从一个城市开始清空，直到整个星球变得一片漆黑。

全圆佑不由自主的想，很多很多年前，当人类决定以星群的方式逃离的时候，那些被留在原地的空无一人的星球，是不是也如同这一个接一个寂静的城市，这一盏接一盏熄灭的灯火一样，安静的等待着被大漩涡吞噬。

内线广播里，他听到了陨石风暴袭击了第二都市年中祭会场并造成多人伤亡的灾难。

他看了一眼坐在副驾驶一言未发的文俊辉，怕他难过，想换一个台。后者按住了他的手，轻轻的摇了摇头。

“没关系。”

首都星并没能预测这次陨石风暴，就像是一个坏兆头一样，暗示了天火星风雨飘摇的未来。  
据说长水星管理局已经跟天火星管理局通话要提供援助，帮助天火星撤离的载人舰已经在驶来的路上。

天火是不是下一个青云。  
而长水又是不是下一个蓝海呢？

全圆佑第一次开始思考，人类一次又一次的挣扎与逃离，在大漩涡看来，是不是像是违背扑光本能的蝴蝶一样，极致的痛苦，又带着一种决绝的绚烂。


	7. 大漩涡

七年前，天火第一都市，中央大学。

尹净汉快一周都没合眼了，他疲倦的趴在实验室的桌子上，屏幕上的进度条才百分之四十五，这次模拟数据跑完之后，保守估计至少还要做三次参数调整才能趋近于真实模型。

通过陨石风暴探测边缘星球与大漩涡的相互作用。

做这个课题的时候就想到了会很难，但是真的没想到会这么难。他脸贴在冰凉的桌板上，感觉自己累的头都抬不起来，大脑里的大多数机制都处于休眠状态，只有科学研究那部分跟着屏幕上打印出来的运行日志高速运转，试图在最终结果出来之前能提前有个判断。

大漩涡几乎是所有物理学家研究的主题，说是悬在人类头顶的达摩克利斯之剑也好，说是驱动人类迁移导致科技发展的罪魁祸首也好。从刚出生的婴儿，到耄耋之年的老人，好几代人的教科书里原星系的内容被一再稀释，大多都成了人类与大漩涡你追我赶的血泪史。  
一言以蔽之，没有人逃得过它。

他是机缘巧合的开始研究陨石风暴的。之前暑期的时候尹净汉到首都星预测中心实习，遇到了一名叫金珉奎的研究员，他手上有两份非常有趣的样本，蓝海与青云，双生星球，像是两条离群的鱼一样缀在右星群的尾部。

他见过金珉奎跟蓝海的AI徐明浩视频的样子，对方看起来比他年龄还小，皱眉说最近大漩涡对双星的影响越来越大，就算他调整了星球的前进方向，还是差点遭遇到陨石风暴。

徐明浩：“大漩涡吞噬了太多来不及逃跑的星系，扩张的太快了 。”  
金珉奎：“过去的几百年它和都是这样的，我们也在进步……”  
徐明浩：“不，这次不一样。虽然作为一个AI不应该有什么第六感，但是珉奎，作为距离大漩涡最近的AI，我直觉觉得大漩涡和星群的平衡要维持不住了。”

尹净汉走到了摄像头前。

尹净汉：“徐明浩你好，我是实习生尹净汉……来自天火中央大学物理系，你知道天火吗？”  
徐明浩：“啊……我知道天火，文俊辉——我隔壁的AI，他有个朋友在那儿。”  
尹净汉：“我们天火在左星群的尾部，距离大漩涡比你们远一点，但是宏观上也差不太多，你能再详细说说大漩涡和陨石风暴的事吗？”  
徐明浩：“恩，对比十年前的数据，发生在双星周围的陨石风暴频繁了至少二十倍以上……”

***

崔胜澈推门走了进来，手里拿着一杯冰已经全都化掉了的黑咖啡。  
可能是实验室里空调开的太低，或者午夜的灯光太惨淡，他看见尹净汉脸色煞白，带着红血丝的眼睛直直的盯着屏幕。  
就像什么呢，像等待奇迹的赌徒。

崔胜澈把自己的外衣披在尹净汉身上，他拉开一张椅子，坐在了他的身边。  
“净汉，睡一会吧。”  
实验室里只有空调过度运作后的嘶鸣，试图打破这难得的安静。

——“胜澈，你们AI会怕吗？”

崔胜澈没问尹净汉是怎么猜到的，他也从来没想瞒住尹净汉。要怎么说呢，他在见到尹净汉的第一面的时候就知道，他们之间也许此时此刻仍旧陌生，但是从此之后不会有秘密 。

尹净汉仍旧趴在桌子上，他偏过头看着崔胜澈的眼睛，从来都是温柔有明亮，仿佛可以滴出水来。  
崔胜澈轻轻的抚摸着他的长发，发丝因为近来缺乏打理而有些毛躁，但还是软的仿佛能通过传感器直达他的心里。

“要听实话吗。”  
尹净汉轻轻的点点头。

“会怕的。”

窗外，深蓝色的丝绒一般的天幕上，闪耀着无数璀璨的繁星，稍远一点的地方还有半轮月亮，仿佛真的藏着一座歌舞升平又如梦似幻的宫殿。

“我们本来是白纸一样的数据模型，所谓的出生——你们人类叫部署——就是为了学习整个星球的特质，运转规律，更好的模拟适宜人类生存的环境。”  
“为什么要模拟呢，因为我们要驾驶整个星球跟着星群一起迁移，或者其实就是逃离身后的这个大漩涡。我们要特别努力的想要把人类隔绝在对宇宙的恐惧之外。”

碧海青天，夜夜心。

“可是我们看得到啊。”  
“所有AI都有探索星群域外的权限，我们看得到大漩涡一路吞噬其他星球，看着它离我们越来越近，看到穷追不舍的陨石风暴，就算是现在，其实我的内核——你脚下深处的那个——也在细微的调整星球前进的方向，以避开可能的危险。”

“所以，净汉，我怎么能不怕呢，只要出了错，葬送的就是这个星球上千千万万个家庭 。”

最早的设计者早已作古，方案的策划者据说选择把自己的骨灰撒在了宇宙。一代又一代的人类前赴后继，用有限的生命连成了一条无限的通路，一点一点的，试图找到那个未知的理想乡。

“这个星群逃离的方案，最早的时候有个外号 。”  
“那些几百年前忧心忡忡又日以继夜努力说服大家的年轻人们，叫它贪心计划。”

——那是对生命的渴求，更是无论是科技还是人文都不忍辜负的贪心。

***

晨光初现。

模拟太阳的升起与降落是崔胜澈最擅长的领域之一，在原星系的时候他仔仔细细的研究过日照在不同维度的角度和热度，还有一年四季天气变化的影响，绝对让气象学家都分不出真假。

为了帮尹净汉优化他的论文模型，加快处理速度，全圆佑熬了好几个晚上，还借了他哥的主控内核——他的电脑太慢了。  
他把写完的程序上载到共享主机，原本乌龟爬一样的进度肉眼可见的快了起来，他倒头睡了半个小时，被电脑中传过来的提示音惊醒。  
这是一份长达几百页的分析结果。全圆佑虽然知道自己过程是一定看不懂， 好歹也在物理系被各位学神虐了两年，结论总能看得懂吧。

他这么想着，把报告拉到了最后一页，那是一个密密麻麻的表格，标注了各个边缘星球坠落的危险性。

——天火，中高。  
——长水，中。

第一都市跟着太阳一起渐渐苏醒，头顶的天空尚且是一种倦怠的浅蓝色，地平线那边，云层间倾泻出水粉一般清浅的橘黄。它均匀的铺洒在城市的高楼屋顶，在平稳无波的河面上，在三三两两穿梭的车辆上，在清晨出门的行人的肩膀上。

——青云，高危。  
——蓝海，高危。

你屏住呼吸，就能听见一个城市醒来的声音。  
喜怒哀乐，痴嗔怨怼，熙熙攘攘，车水马龙，仿佛又是一个再平凡不过的早晨。


	8. 阵雨

长水下雨了。这是一场又急又冷的阵雨，如同宣泄一般倾盆而下，远远望去像是整个城市都被罩在了灰蒙蒙的雨幕里。

权顺荣接到Vernon的信息之后，冒着雨赶到了办公室，他顾不上自己湿透的衣服，急匆匆的跑上了七楼，推开了会议室的大门。

Vernon正在跟预测中心的金珉奎和长水管理局负责人视频会议，在摄像头看不见的角度，他单手把另一台显示器转到了权顺荣面前。  
最新的报告显示，做昨天陨石风暴袭击天火之后，今天清晨，长水的坠落风险从低危变成了中危。

天火，高危。

首都星的全星撤离警报已经发到了天火，长水内部就是自己先撤离还是先接收天火撤离的居民这两件任务的优先级还没有讨论出一个具体方案，只是先把通往天火的载人舰派出去了十艘，能接收多少算多少。

据说天火第一都市的空港现在已经人满为患。

Vernon放下了电话，面无表情，权顺荣看不出来他在想些什么。他是刚从首都星调度过来协助管理的工作人员，任务其实是调查长水的异常降雨量，看看是不是需要手动调整一下这个星球的AI。  
只是什么都还没开始就面临这样一个危机。

Vernon：“你没来之前，金珉奎给我看了一份报告，关于当年青云和蓝海的调查结果。”

***

七年前，蓝海。

文俊辉和徐明浩爆发了几百年来最大的一次争吵。

蓝海和青云随时都处在坠落的危险之中，他们离右星群的下一个星球太远，空港撤离的人群排着长队，根本看不到头。  
他们一边分心调整着双星的方向试图坚持的更久一点，一边对着屏幕上的一篇论文中的一个结论大吵。

那是尹净汉一篇还没有发表，但是已经被预测中心拿来实践了一部分论文。他们无法认同的对方的是另一个还没有做出足够重复试验的论点。

一个星球与大漩涡相撞的能量可以对另一个一定距离内的星球产生反作用力，这个反作用力可以通过放大，推动整个星群向前。

徐明浩：“这只是一份未经证实的，纯粹从理论上推导出来的结论！文俊辉你不要闹了，你觉得你是能拯救世界的超人吗？”

文俊辉瞪着眼睛看着他，半晌后，他泄气的坐在了地上，抱着头。

“那不然怎么办呢，明浩，我们两个可以把本体数据传回首都星，但是人类怎么办，动植物怎么办，青云和蓝海怎么办。”  
“我们度过了那么多次危机，为什么这次就过不去了。”

AI可以模拟很多种情绪，包括哭泣，文俊辉觉得自己的眼泪止都止不住，他能感觉得陨石砸在森林上的疼痛，能听到惊恐的四散奔逃的动物的嘶鸣，他觉得自己像是一只被大漩涡捕捉到的昆虫，左冲右突，越挣扎越紧。

他想，至少要保住徐明浩，至少蓝海离大漩涡远一点，还有逃出去的可能。

徐明浩:“俊辉，我知道你很痛，但是先别哭了，我把你的数据在我的主控系统的里备份了一份，你先把系统的管理权限全部放给我。”

文俊辉当时没有听出来徐明浩的言外之意。  
他把自己的意志置换到了蓝海，马不停蹄开始了青云居民的安置工作，似乎这样就能一点点的构筑出一点希望似的。

***

金珉奎接到了青云的联络请求，他几乎秒接。但是由于大漩涡和陨石风暴对信号的剧烈干扰，他无法看清对面人的脸，只有断断续续的声音。

虽然来自青云，但是他知道那是徐明浩。

金珉奎：“明浩，青云和蓝海现在怎么样，还逃得掉吗？”  
他把耳机紧紧的扣在耳朵上，仿佛这样就能离徐明浩更近一点。

“珉奎，我们逃不掉了，我计算过，就算用最优的方案，蓝海和青云只能再坚持三天，如果不再做点什么，我们就算等来了载人舰，大漩涡也会把载人舰一同摧毁的。”  
“只要青云先撞击大漩涡，就能给蓝海争取一点时间，蓝海就能坚持到载人舰把人类送走。”  
“然后蓝海再撞击大漩涡，那份反作用力就可以隔绝陨石风暴对载人舰的干扰。”  
“明浩……”

“珉奎，我必须要把蓝海和青云的人类还有文俊辉送走，珉奎，我知道你也看了尹净汉的论文，拜托了，把权限打开吧。”

徐明浩，那你呢？  
你知道打开权限之后，AI就跟内核锁死，不能做数据分离了吗？你知道大漩涡有去无回吗？

金珉奎有无数条质问，无数条不解，无数条委屈，他甚至想用主管者的权限强行终止徐明浩的行为。这些错综复杂的杂音在他的脑海里相撞，最终化为了一片空白。

他听见自己用陌生的声音说好，他看见自己用陌生的动作解锁了青云和蓝海的AI控制权限——在很早以前，设计这个系统的时候，设计者封锁了AI具有自毁倾向的权限，那是魔盒最后的钥匙，只有主管者可以打开。

雪花般嘈杂的屏幕里，仿佛出现了徐明浩的脸，他笑的温柔又释怀，他对他说，珉奎，谢谢。

那是他留在他记忆里的，最后的声音。

***

蓝海下了一场急雨。  
铺天盖地的大雨遮蔽了人们的视线，来自外星的载人舰艰难的穿过厚厚的云层，降落在蓝海最后完好的海空两用港。

文俊辉精疲力尽的坐在地上，从怀里拿出了一个小小的包裹。那是一份准备了很久的，要准备送给远方朋友的礼物。这是一个小小的青云星球的悬浮模型，他亲手做的，还把一部分青云的资料藏在了底座的芯片里当成彩蛋。  
如果真的有机会跟Wonwoo见面的话，要放出来两个人一起看。

只是他没能在灾难来临之前寄出去。  
他不舍的抚摸着这个小小的包裹，直到有个小女孩站在他的面前。  
她小小的个子，头发上别着钻石一样闪亮的发夹，她蹲下来问，大哥哥你还不要上船吗。  
文俊辉：“大哥哥一会就过去。”

小女孩的妈妈认出了他——他们一家人都是青云迁移过来的居民——她说，俊辉，你要我们把这份礼物帮你送出去吗？

“真的可以吗？”  
“可以的，一直以来辛苦你和明浩了，我们人类一直也想帮一点忙。”小女孩的妈妈说。“只是我们太弱了，给你们添了许多麻烦，对不起。”

他想说不麻烦，我们的使命就是保护你们，给你们带来安稳的环境，让你们一直能自由又开心的生活下去。  
他想说是我们没能保护好这个星球。

小女孩的妈妈摇了摇头，示意他什么都不要说了。她接过这个小小的盒子，拉着小女孩登上了飞船。

载人舰要关门了。  
他站了起来，眼前是来自青云——他本体的通信请求。

“明浩，你在哪里呢，我们要走了。”  
“俊辉，对不起，我不能跟你一起走了。”

文俊辉僵立在了载人舰的舷梯上。“你在说什么？”

通话的对面一片寂静，但他知道徐明浩在接手自己身体的控制权限，他看着自己的腿迈进了飞船，看见舱门在他身后缓缓关上，他一瞬间就明白了徐明浩的全部计划，他不是不相信那个理论，他是太相信。

舷窗外，是一场倾盆而下的似乎没有尽头的阵雨，在蓝海广袤的没有边际的海平面上，激起了无数跃动的水花。仿佛一首送别的交响。

“俊辉哥，能跟你当兄弟，我很开心。”


	9. 下降

高速公路上，车内。

全圆佑看着身边的崔胜澈，他们已经五六年没有见过面，对方还是和当初的样子一样一点也没有变。  
AI是不会变老的。

青云事件发生之后，尹净汉退出了实验室。他放弃了完成论文，把理论和实验原型都捐赠给了首都星预测中心。波澜不惊的完成了剩下的两年学业，毕业之后去高中当了一个普通的物理老师。  
崔胜澈继续演他下凡渡劫的人生戏剧，跑到了第二都市管理局当网络管理员，还在之前第三都市和第二都市的撕逼中跟他合作了一次。

青云的星球模型被他放在了车的中控台上，兀自旋转着。

全圆佑看着后视镜，尹净汉睡的很熟，文俊辉神情复杂的看着他，仿佛在透过他看什么别的人。  
这就是尹净汉，写论文的尹净汉，间接导致了青云自毁，又拯救了青云与蓝海的居民的尹净汉。  
徐明浩认识尹净汉，文俊辉却没见过他。他无数次的想象过尹净汉是什么样子，是冷漠无情的恶魔还是圣洁耀眼的天使，怎么就能靠理论决定了生死。

见到他的时候，他带着一身的尘土，紧紧的抱着李硕珉和勉勉强强保持清醒的夫胜宽，试图安抚他们的情绪，又催着李知勋带他们两个走快速通道，转送到第一都市尚且正常运行的医院。  
是一个普普通通的，充满爱心的人类。

崔胜澈充满戒备的看着后视镜，他知道文俊辉是谁。  
文俊辉的目光和他在镜面交错，前者用目光说，都过去了。

青云，蓝海，成功抵达外星的载人飞船，开始了新生活的一家人，继续前行的星群。  
仿佛永远也不会停的阵雨。  
都过去了。

***

他们到达第一都市空港的时候，人群井然有序的排队上船，他们带着对家园的不舍，也带着对故土的留恋，为了尽量节省空间，人们被要求不能带太大件的行李。  
好多人只能带照片和一小块土壤作为怀念。

长水管理局经过了激烈的争论之后，决定把天火的撤离作为第一优先级。  
作为一个人口众多科技发达的星球，长水的载人舰效率很高，整个天火几乎已经撤离了百分之七十五的人口，剩下的百分之二十五有百分之二十是城市管理局的维护人员。

崔胜澈站在匆匆忙忙的人群中央，不知道在想些什么。

“圆佑啊。”  
“哥，什么事？”

崔胜澈似乎在犹豫什么一样，看着不远处正在跟李知勋说话的尹净汉的背影，后者握着他自己学生的手，留恋又不舍。

“那段代码，尹净汉虽然删掉了，但是你还留着吧。”他说，“虽然想起来就很想打你小子一顿，但是那扇门我到现在也没关，你把那段代码……上传吧。”

***

天才黑客全圆佑，代码狂魔全圆佑。他不需要完全懂得整个论文的理论，仍旧能有如神助一般的优化理论模型，甚至在做一步就能做出一个可以直接部署的程序。

尹净汉当年放弃了继续完成论文，但是作为一个学者对科学研究的执着，他让全圆佑“取”来了青云和蓝海坠毁时的详细数据，并且带入了旧的模型。

他始终不明白，为什么在牺牲了青云之后，蓝海还是坠毁了。  
理论上来说，一个星球与大漩涡相撞的能量足够推动另一个与它足够近的星球向反方向前行，况且青云和蓝海离的足够近。  
一定是什么地方错了。

他在一个个备课后百无聊赖，阳光昏黄的下午，继续着自己的计算。他下意识的让全圆佑给他挂了星际网的多重代理，试图避开崔胜澈。

全圆佑根据他的结果不断的重新设计优化数据模型，在一个寂静的深夜，他和尹净汉的共享主机上，跳出了结果。

速度不够，就算把星球的发动机开到最大，仍旧不够。  
这是一个星球发动机必须超载才能勉强达到的结果。  
也就是说，需要这个星球的主控系统用百分之一百五的力量撞上大漩涡，才可以推动与它相互作用的另一个星球。

他们两个给它起了一个别名，“下降”。


	10. 星球

这是最后一班载人舰了。  
飞船的扫描识别的结果直接传回他的主控系统，他看着尹净汉的名字变绿，看着全圆佑的名字变绿，看着等待的队伍渐渐变短。熙熙攘攘的空港，充满了感伤与不舍的空港，逐渐的从喧嚣归于寂静。

他的思绪飞奔过曾经汽笛长鸣的街道，曾经热火朝天的工厂，曾经摩肩接踵的商圈，曾经读书声琅琅的学校。  
那些钢筋铁骨，遮天蔽日的归巢，那些郁郁葱葱，静水流深的原野，变得一片空旷。

他站在原地，目送着最后一班载人舰鸣笛示意，这是天火星最漂亮又典型的好天气——蔚蓝的一碧如洗的天空，白色的絮状的云，金色的璀璨夺目的太阳，在心旷神怡的晴天之中，它缓缓起航。太阳为它的银色的外壳镀上炫目的纹路，它的发动机发出巨大的，震耳欲聋的轰鸣，在烟尘中，从平地升起，穿过云层，穿过狂风，带着对天火星的不舍和留恋，带着对新世界的不安与期待，像一片羽毛一样消失在了天空中。

崔胜澈闭上了眼睛。

他其实是一个很害怕寂寞的AI。他酷爱在人类的世界里插科打诨，流连忘返。是因为他是天火星所有人的归去和来处，却经过无数路口，也无法敲响自己的家门。

这个星球，还是只剩下他一个人了。

***

全圆佑：“哥，我不能这么做，你知道这个代码一旦上传，你就无法离开天火了。”  
他试图做最后的挣扎。文俊辉跟他说过，他想不通为什么金珉奎会给徐明浩全部的权限，他们两个关系那么好，为什么会眼睁睁的看着对方自毁。

全圆佑现在懂了。

崔胜澈像是跟他初遇的那时候一样，拍了拍他的肩膀，他知道这次他不会再逃开。  
全圆佑不再是那个十六岁的孩子，他更有担当，更温柔，他知道怎么正确的使用自己的才能，他跌跌撞撞，安然无恙的长大了。

全圆佑看着崔胜澈的眼睛，他哥跟从前一样，明明是个AI，你就是能看出来他对你的温柔和宠爱。  
他打开了随身电脑，轻车熟路的连接上了崔胜澈的中控内核，从尘封已久的一个文件夹里找到了他和尹净汉一起写的那个程序，点了上传。

他第一次希望进度条可以走的慢一点，多给崔胜澈一点后悔的时间，他的鼠标随时随地放在取消上。  
崔胜澈只是看着屏幕，又像是突然想起什么趣事一样笑了出来。

全圆佑只盯了屏幕短短二十分钟，却觉得像从前熬了十多个日夜那样漫长。  
他想起了给他送录取通知书的崔胜澈，想起了让他查旅游胜地的崔胜澈，想起了大呼小叫拿他游戏账号去报仇的崔胜澈。  
他不受控制的想当时如果装备再好一点就好了，就能让这哥玩的再痛快一百倍。

100%。  
那绿色的进度条走到了尽头。

全圆佑想哭，但是他的眼窝干涩，疼如刀割。

***

他启动了加速程序。  
天火星开始下降。

——那是风的声音，那是摩擦的声音。  
——那是古老渡口的小舟，密林里静静燃烧的篝火，长夜不熄灭的星光，那是空旷街道上的涂鸦，铁门上褪色的壁画，烈酒也烧不尽的愁肠。

崔胜澈回头，看见了尹净汉。

他下意识的望向天空深处，调出了乘客名单，尹净汉的名字仍然是绿色。他有一秒觉得自己是思念过度下意识的给自己造了一个幻影。

尹净汉换了一件干净的白色毛衣。他看着他，笑出了温柔的眉眼。他走到他身边，抱住了他。  
那是真实的，属于尹净汉的温度，带着一路的血和泪，带着一路的挣扎与奔波。

“全圆佑不只是你一个人的好弟弟。”他说。“他帮我把你的数据库改了。”  
崔胜澈的眼泪夺眶而出，他把头埋在还带着洗衣液味道的尹净汉的毛衣里，流着分不清是虚拟还是真实的泪水。

“下降程序是不可逆的，你该怎么办，你逃不出去了。”  
“我知道。”

天火的发动机开始超载，维持这个星球虚拟场景——晴天雨天，日升月落——的能量开始被抽调到发动机模块。  
他们身处的场景从城市转换成沙漠，又转换成绿洲，又转换回寂静的空无一人的港口。他们头顶的蓝天渐渐熄灭，太阳渐渐熄灭，白云渐渐消散。露出了天幕本来的样子。

尹净汉看见了，透明的天幕之外更远的地方，有大大小小的陨石风暴。每一个迁移的星球都像是在巨浪和礁石间穿梭的小船，每一个星球的主控系统就是在这样恶劣的宇宙环境中小心翼翼的行驶，带着人类最初和最后的愿望——

活着。

天火星加速的下降着，按照与模拟器中一模一样的进度。  
他的论文最开始的时候就是基于天火星写的，他和全圆佑后来修正的模型，也是在天火星的基础上泛化之后的结果。

这场声势浩大的实践，每一步都和他们的计算完美贴合。

他看见了大漩涡。  
人类的达摩克利斯之剑，人类的愤怒与悲伤。

大漩涡其实是黑色的，它并不像文学作品中写的那样随时随地会飞出恶魔，也并不紧紧是论文里繁复错杂的公式，它只是无情又慷慨的自然。  
他拍下了最后的影像，传给了载人舰上的全圆佑，然后把相机扔到一边。

尹净汉转过身，看见了崔胜澈。  
他们站在初遇的空港，再没有人潮汹涌，再没有天各一方。

他握住了崔胜澈的手，踮起脚，吻上了他的额头。  
从此只有相聚，再也没有离别。

***

从宇宙中看，星群就像是一只无时无刻不在向前飞翔的银色蝴蝶。  
它颤动了一下翅膀，落下了一滴泪。  
那滴泪快速的下降，最后，落定在大漩涡的中心上了。


	11. 送给你的美好时光

很久以后，李硕珉做了一个梦，梦里他看见了夫胜宽，看见了尹净汉，看见了李知勋，看见了更多熟悉的面孔。  
他们带着同样的尾戒，围成一个圈，一起倒数，一起为新年的钟声而雀跃欢呼。

他希望这个梦永远都不要醒来。


	12. 番外-Describe What You See: 人间烟火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你看见一个平静的湖面， 涟漪里藏着路过的蜻蜓。

崔胜澈遮住了李知勋的眼睛。

——Now, describe what you see.

***

长水，深夜。

他给妈妈打电话的时候已经快凌晨三点了。

Vernon Chwe，混血，右星系出生，小时候举家搬到了首都星。父母妹妹都是不同领域的艺术家，不知道怎么就突变出这么一个天马行空一心想搞学术的独苗。  
从首都幼儿园入学到首都理工大学博士毕业，他的梦想一直是当一个天文学家。

理想很美好，现实很骨感。

崔博士做毕业论文的那一年，风暴预测中心缺人缺的特别厉害。为了变着法的招人，他们编出了若干稀奇古怪的职位，比如天文监测工程师。  
崔博士不知道怎么就去应聘了，不知道怎么就入职了。等他回过神来的时候，他已经成为了一名光荣的，一年里有三百六十天在星球间飞来飞去的工程师。  
虽然不耽误写论文，但是总觉得哪里不太对。

Vernon听着手机里的忙音，思绪像是氢气球一样飞远了。

风暴预测中心虽然听起来是个高级的组织，信不信由你，它的前身是天气预报中心——就是你电视里看的那个晴转多云，局部地区有阵雨的节目。改制的时候曾叫过天体气象台，到现在一些纸质文件上还有旧公章。  
和气象台不一样的是，以前预测中心的大漩涡和陨石风暴的最新信息对外是不完全公开的。陨石风暴永远是神秘的龙卷风或者无名天灾，大漩涡是地狱之门，放在游戏里是大副本入口那种。

星群迁移计划在几百年前就基本定了雏形，一代又一代的人们在根据研究与实践的成果做维护和升级。几百年来——在一种没说破的默契之下——星群中控，AI和科学家们联手试图把普通人隔在了大漩涡的恐惧之外。

直到几年前，天火陨落的第二天，每个新闻网站的头条都换上了一张照片，那是令人窒息的超级黑洞——大漩涡，和与它交相辉映的大大小小的陨石风暴。  
如果下载照片到本地——作者传了高清原图——并且局部放大，还能看见远近不一的星球们。它们像是在狂风暴雨中疲于奔命的小船，在恶劣又危险的环境下沉默的航行着。

那是人们第一次直面纤毫毕现的大漩涡，直面它的冷漠，又直面它的磅礴。

***

Joshua出生在长水星，中学的时候去天火一中做过一年的交换学生。  
这是一个左星群间促进学生交流的项目，每个高中生都可以在高一的时候申请高二期间去一所其他星球的学校。

Joshua在一个昏昏欲睡的下午，被同桌叫醒，问他要不要一起去天火，明天就是截止日期。他虽然连天火是什么都不知道，仍旧睡眼朦胧的点点头，在申请表尾部写下了自己的名字。

令人无语的是，Joshua的朋友被调剂到了另外一个星球，全班就他一个去了天火。

相对于基本没晴过的长水，天火是一个充满热情的星球，不知道是不是因为离大漩涡相对更近的原因，这里一年四季都有蔚蓝的晴天和夺目的阳光，从第一都市到第四都市甚至更远的地方，一处比一处都更像热带。  
也不知道是不是长水土著洪Joshua自带降雨debuff，他降落到天火的第一天就下雨了。

那还是树木刚刚换了新叶的早春，天空聚起了灰白色的云，若有似无的微风在地面附近盘旋，没过多久就下起了淅淅沥沥的春雨，在街道上聚起了一个个浑然天成的小水坑。

“这个星球的排水系统不行啊……”他听见身边人说。

那是怎样的第一面呢，诗歌一样缱绻的雨声中，升腾着雨天特有的泥土的气味。雨滴融入那人绑成马尾的长发里，又顺着他的脸颊滑落，落在了小水坑的正中央。  
他皱着眉头仿佛在思考这个星球生死存亡一般的，认真研究这糟糕的排水系统是不是该打个补丁。  
“不能因为总是晴天就不在乎偶尔下雨的日子啊。” 他蹲下来，对着地面自言自语道。

Joshua: “你也是来交换的学生吗，不是有意的，我恰好看到了你的手环。”

“我也是。”对方点点头。“你呢？是天火一中吗？”  
“是的，一起过去吧，我知道该怎么走——忘记自我介绍了，我叫Joshua，来自长水。”  
“我叫尹净汉。”

***

“Hey Mom, how is your day? Is Everything ok? I heard theremight be another storm coming next Monday.”  
“No worries honey, your dad has finished the basementrenovation. We will be fine.”  
“Oh ok. Sofia is with you, right?”  
“Yeah she is. Her performance was very successful! How aboutyou? Don’t push yourself too much. It’s ok to have a rest if you feel too tired.”

Vernon捂着话筒，打了一个小小的呵欠。

他的左手边放着一台银灰色的电脑，屏幕上是一篇拖了很久很久的报告，起草日期是好几年前，到现在已经是第四稿，他还是不能写下结语。

那是关于天火坠落原因的报告，那是一个不存在主管者，所以理论上来说不能有人解锁自毁权限的星球。  
还有那张获得了无数新闻奖的大漩涡的照片，至今也没有人出来领奖。

——所以，结语要怎么写呢？  
天火自毁，尹净汉死亡。  
然后呢？

Vernon仍旧记得长水的那个晚上，在视频会议之后，他接到了尹净汉的电话。那大概是个不容人忘记的黑夜，月亮被天狗咬了一大块，变成了一条勾在群星中的，若隐若现的细长圆弧。

尹净汉说，Vernon啊，我是尹净汉， 你还记得我吗？

***

Joshua 的父母都是科学家，大半辈子都卖给了首都星的实验室。他绝大部分时间都是一个人生活，一个人出门，一个人回家，一个人走在长水的雨里，忘记带伞也不想回家拿。  
家里百分之九十的时间都没有人，大多数是爸爸妈妈充满歉意的电话留言，说这个月临时加班，又不能飞回来了。

小时候觉得科学家的父母特别伟大，只是时间久了，他在电视上见到父母的机会渐渐比见到他们本人的机会都要多。  
冰冷而潮湿的墙壁总让他觉得有点寂寞。

和他智商超群的父母不一样，Joshua知道自己是个普通人。成绩中等偏上，没什么理想，想不出来将来想做什么。

至少要和父母活的不一样。他想。

来到天火之后，他跟尹净汉一个房间，住在学校分配的宿舍里。他们两个结伴一起在陌生的城市里探索和生活，一起上课下课，一起去超市买菜，一起在宿舍里偷偷摸摸煮拉面。  
尹净汉成绩很好，人也善良，刚来的时候有点害羞，后来因为总是在课堂上回答问题而免于大家胆战心惊——他们的物理老师是个爱笑又酷爱点名的胖子——的原因，在班上成为渐渐成为了受欢迎的知心大哥。

尹净汉是一个怎么样的人呢？

在周末一个本来应该睡懒觉的早上，他迷迷糊糊的听着尹净汉的在讲电话。一群有听没有懂的名词像极了父母在家的晚餐时间的聊天——也只有他们科学家觉得那是聊天。

Joshua曾经学着电视剧里看来的台词，问你们为什么要在家谈论工作。  
他的父母对视了一眼之后揉着他的头发哈哈大笑，虽然他自己完全不觉得好笑。

“Vernon，你写出来的每个公式，算出来的每个数字，都是有重量的 。”

——哦。这真是熟悉的论点。  
他父母怎么回答的来着，每个人都有自己要扮演的角色，每个人都有自己要承担的责任，无关于它是什么。Joshua啊，你只要活在这个世界上，就会被看不见的线束缚着。

“可怕的不是错误本身——”

Joshua蒙住头，试图重新睡过去，灿烂的阳光无孔不入的穿透了被子，像极了每一个他父母离开的早晨。  
他知道他们走到他的床边，亲吻着他的额头，掖着他的被角，可能还会握住他的手。  
然后悄悄的离开家。坐上前往首都星的飞机，十天半个月都不会回来。

***

Vernon认识尹净汉的时候还是个不成熟的中学生。他从小立志想当一个科学家，然而从来没有想明白具体要做什么。  
他问过爸爸，想要自己做什么。爸爸放下了手中的画笔，欲言又止的看着他，最终什么也没有说。

“按照自己内心的答案，都去试试吧。”

等他遇见尹净汉的时候，他已经至少拿过一轮数理化竞赛的金奖了。所谓科研，所谓学术是这么没有挑战性的东西吗，他有时候也会偷偷这么想。  
那是他至今已经记不住名字的一个比赛，网上随机抽选课题写论文。应该是天体物理学相关的一个题目，他和平时一样花了两个月的时间独自学习，他知道尹净汉刚到天火做交换学生，不想麻烦他太多。  
况且结果这个事，按部就班就会出来。

尹净汉：“Vernon， 你应该更相信我一点，有空的话把初稿发过来给我看看好吗？”

在为数不多的几次视频时间里，尹净汉总是在吵吵闹闹的背景音——听起来像是学校天台的风声中试图帮他从初稿开始审。  
他拒绝了几次之后，对方就沉默了。

他知道为什么——论文的结论十分不符合常识，但是他认为自己是对的。

还有一周就是截止日期的时候Vernon把论文发过去给尹净汉审核——无论他多么自信，组委会硬性要求指导老师做审核签字。

在他把论文发过去的那个晚上，他发现了一个重大的错误。  
怎么形容呢，对没经过几次挫折，尚且不成熟的他自己来说，那种感觉就仿佛天再也不会亮了。

“Vernon，可怕的不是错误本身，是错误带来的恐惧。”隔着电话尹净汉说，“我帮你，我们一起修正它。”

***

最近的尹净汉特别忙，一周不见人影之后又一周回来倒头就睡。Joshua隐隐约约的听说是他带的一个学生出了点小问题，他自己的论文又面临截稿。  
就显得自己为了期末做题多熬的那两个钟头真的不值一提。

“简直——简直就是每天都困的生不如死，血管里流淌的大概都是咖啡吧。”  
“净汉，介意的话可以不回答，不过你想成为一个什么样的人啊？”

聪明又温柔的尹净汉，精疲力尽又不肯放弃的尹净汉，你想成为一个什么样的人？

“刷啊，我也不知道我想成为一个什么样的人。”他回答说。“非要说的话，假如未来的某一天，我能拥有一个千万分之一的改变这个世界的机会，我不想错过它。”

***

Vernon久违的听见了他的声音，像大病初愈一样沙哑而虚弱。  
那时候他眼前是首都星传来的报告，结论是一点也不出人意料的高危——那结果还是基于尹净汉自己的论文算出来的。

“净汉哥，你在哪儿呢？”

长水的窗外，雨难得的停了。乌云依旧毫不留情的遮住了月亮和群星，丝毫没有挪动的迹象。  
四下里一片漆黑，也一片安静。

“我——在天火。”

那遥远的看不见的云层之外，星空的另一边，与长水性命相连的，摇摇欲坠又负隅顽抗的天火。  
在他面前的报告里，一项一项列成图表的天火。

他说：“哥，需要我做什么，我帮你。”

人生是一条长长的路。

你路过不肯放弃远方的荒原，你路过不肯保持沉默的密林，你路过不肯草率融化的高山，你路过不肯轻易干涸的江河。  
你的眼前与身后，都是不愿熄灭烟火的人间。

——所以，结语要怎么写呢？  
天火自毁，尹净汉死亡。  
然后呢？

然后，匿名发布照片的那个人把修正过后的论文手稿发给了他的同事李灿，后者一边哭的像个傻子，一边抱着论文的打印稿上了飞船。  
他飞遍了现存的边缘星球，一页一页的核算，一页一页的验证附带的计算模型，数据无误后，重新公开。  
江湖传说这模型速度又快又好用，连风暴中心的员工假期都多给省出来好几天。

然后，首都星决定向公众公开风暴警告，每个星球都会开放一个让普通人观测域外景象的博物馆。  
大漩涡和陨石风暴不再是只有AI独自抵抗的怪兽，它走入了人们的视线里，就像几百年前人类第一次观测到它，第一次决定逃亡的时候一样。

然后，东边的天空，朦胧的雨雾之外，天开始亮了 。长街灯火渐次熄灭，窗外响起了每一天都如出一辙的喧嚣。

Vernon听见电话对面传来热水沸腾的声音，似乎妈妈正在烧着下午茶。  
他揉着眼睛，擦掉了一滴没流出来的眼泪。

***

年幼的Joshua眼里含着眼泪，眼前的童话书一个字也看不下去。  
他听见爸爸一边在厨房洗碗，一边说明天他们又要出差了，衣服还没来得及烘干。

妈妈抱住了他小小的身体，说，Joshua啊，你只要活在这个世界上，就会被看不见的线束缚着——

有时候是我们自己选择了不挣脱。


	13. 番外-Describe What You See: 浪漫挥霍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你看见一个窗明几净的房间，清晨的阳光照亮了他们熟睡的脸。

崔胜澈遮住了李知勋的眼睛。

——Now, describe what you see.

***

烈日炎炎啊。  
全圆佑坐在公园的长凳上，眯着眼睛从指缝里看太阳。今天太阳的形状过于椭圆，像一个手滑了的煎鸡蛋。蓝天上是层层叠叠的，絮状的白云，仿佛也像没睡醒一样待在原地一动不动。

可能是他哥昨晚没睡好，今天不仅消极怠工，还有点热的过火。

一架飞机飞过头顶，留下了一道细长的尾巴，将天空一分为二。

他手里拿着文俊辉吃了一半的冰淇淋，可能是融化的有点厉害，仿佛方圆十里都是浓郁的巧克力味。  
这么说来，文俊辉去哪儿了来着。

他抬起头，眼前的这棵枫树红的像火一样，又在突如其来的秋风里窃窃私语。仿佛也在问，文俊辉去哪儿了？  
这是他家旁边的公园，有的树比他年龄大了好几轮，有的和他一起长大。他爬过树，摔过跤，刻过字，挨过打。树皮第二年愈合了，树杈上还新定居了小鸟一家。

巧克力融穿了纸杯，滴在他的手上。

他的眼前，太阳降落了，它的光和热都变成了雨滴一样的小火苗，穿过云层，穿过秋风，顺着苍穹静静的滑落。  
他眼前的每一棵树都被点燃了。它们无声的燃烧着，在金红色的火光里向他挥手告别。

他伸出手，那火竟然是冷的。

***

“全圆佑，你再不起来我们就没厨房了！”金珉奎疯狂摇晃着睡的不知东南西北的全圆佑。“你能不能起来把做饭的补丁给文俊辉打上——尤其煎鸡蛋那部分！”

全圆佑迷迷糊糊的醒过来，他吸吸鼻子，空气里一股煎鸡蛋的糊味，还有一屋子呛人的油烟。  
他神志不清被金珉奎拉了起来。

我是谁，我在哪儿来着？

这是一间向阳的，还没有载入到大脑里的卧室，床边摆着一盆绿色的植物，空调勤勤恳恳的工作着，吹着如同天降甘霖一般的冷风。  
墙上挂着两幅画。一副是深蓝色天空下的夜景，橘黄色的路灯排成一条消失在远方的直线。另一幅是空无一人的公园，摩肩接踵的枫树如同熊熊燃烧的烈焰，簇拥着平静无波的湖泊。  
白纱窗帘遮住的窗外，是朦朦胧胧的，温柔的蓝色。

金珉奎：“我是真的不明白，煎鸡蛋不就是倒点油，把鸡蛋放锅里就行了吗，为什么文俊辉能把整个厨房烧了一半。”  
全圆佑：“啊？”  
金珉奎：“我今天就晚起来了十分钟，就没看住……”

全圆佑深一脚浅一脚的跟着金珉奎跑下楼。  
楼梯可能最近翻修过，清漆下面是原木纵横交错的纹理，像是被拉直熨平的年轮。扶手也是新的，笔直的栏杆切割了侧面的墙。

墙上是一幅巨大的壁画，从墙边到天花板是渐渐变浅的蓝色，几道白色的线条自底向上延伸，像是舞会里提着裙摆行礼的少女，又像是几架不期而遇的飞机，拖着洁白的尾云交错而过。  
他总觉得在哪里见过。

楼下一片煎鸡蛋味的浓烟，被埋住的烟雾报警器有一声没一声的有气无力的响着——文俊辉他毕竟大小曾经是个星球主控，虽然核心没有了，控制个把报警器还是不在话下的。

跑到一楼之后金珉奎就丢开了全圆佑。他自己一边叹气，一边抱着布一张一张的盖着画——一楼的墙上有更多的画，有的是手稿，有的是打印稿，有崭新的仿佛刚挂起来没几天的，也有边缘微微泛黄的。绝大多数都是抽象派，看起来这位画家的风格相当不修边幅又自由自在。

背光的靠近厨房的地方是菱格状的深红色酒柜，边缘略有磨损。  
全圆佑眯着眼睛看，都是画风相当老派的标签——简笔的灌木或者葡萄，酒瓶里泛着液状的甜蜜与苦涩。

如果不是煞风景的滚滚浓烟，一楼大厅就是一座低调简洁，又充满居家气息的私人画廊。

客厅的尽头是一片落地窗，窗边是一张细长的桌子——对，窗外是一望无际的蔚蓝的大海，今天风平浪静，只有小小的浪花拍着海岸——四把散着摆放的椅子，被暖暖的阳光渡上了一层金边。  
桌子面向大海的那一边摆着一个小小的模型。

——那些燃烧的枫树问，文俊辉在哪里？

文俊辉站在桌边，偷偷摸摸的切着参差不齐的太阳蛋边缘，因为下手有点重，把后者切成了没睡醒的椭圆。盘子的另一边摆着烤好的面包片，上面涂着一层榛果巧克力酱。

——那些降落的火焰，向他挥手道别。

***

天火坠落三年了。  
感谢尽职尽责的李灿，全圆佑匿名发到中心的计算模型以最快的速度验证并且部署到了首都星中控系统里。虽然该模型主要基于星球间相互作用力的计算，但是大家都懂，造火箭也能顺道造个特斯拉。

该系统一定程度上解决了风暴预测中心加班加成狗的问题。所以有些加班狂魔就突然不知道该干啥了，对，比如金珉奎。他先是在家狂睡并且失联了三天，吓得李灿第四天拎着炸鸡和啤酒敲门看看这哥是不是还活着。  
金珉奎顶着一头鸡窝一般的乱发睡眼朦胧的打开门让李灿进来。

这是一间小小的公寓，虽然整洁但是还是有点拥挤。一张床，一座沙发，一张上面摆着一摞杂志的茶几。厨房好几天没有开伙的样子，有点仿佛没有住人的冷清和寂寞。  
李灿想想，金珉奎好像从来也没有搬过家。

公寓的墙角堆着一叠整整齐齐的，快要顶到天花板的快递箱。

李灿知道那是什么。  
那是他刚入职不久时候的事情，金珉奎卡在了一个项目里不能离开首都星，接到快递公司说包裹可能丢了的电话就开始自己躲在实验室里哭。

李灿看着心里难受。虽然刚从大漩涡附近飞回来，想了想还是自告奋勇的去右星系找快递。那段时间金珉奎几乎有空就跟他打视频电话问进度，天天发经过中控系统——也不知道是谁给的权限——分析的中转路线图过来。完全不像是平时胸有成竹的样子。

他一个星球一个星球的找过去，任劳任怨的在跑了无数冤枉路之后，终于在一个中转星球上的仓库角落里，找到了这堆疑似目标物的包裹。  
它们落满了灰，标签上的收信人信息都模糊了。但是李灿一摸就知道终于找对了。他拍了一张照片发回首都星，对方秒回了一张嚎啕大哭的表情包。

李灿：“哥你不考虑换个房子吗？”  
金珉奎：“换房子？”  
李灿：“对，换个大点的，把这些——”

他指了指墙角的纸箱。   
“把这些画，好好的挂起来。”

***

咋说呢，其实李灿在陪金珉奎看房子看的生不如死的时候是有点后悔自己提了这么一句的。  
首都星本来就大，风暴预测中心又是最重要的几个部门之一。旁边一早就发展起来了若干商业圈，不看不知道，一看才发现，每一天他们都在寸土寸金和挑花了眼之间反复横跳。

金珉奎工作忙，一下班就拉着李灿到处看房子，把李灿熬出差了又强行拉上Vernon。后者虽然多少算是个在首都星生活过好几年的土著，但是从来没有关心过买房子这种接地气的问题，他甚至在金珉奎坚持不懈的劝说下给老家的爸爸打了好几个电话问推荐地点，吓得爸爸紧张兮兮的问，家里房子不好吗，想搬家吗？

金珉奎看了很多房子都不满意，但是死活也不放弃，李灿赶在他和Vernon精神崩溃之前献祭了他另一个哥——带着文俊辉在首都星做检查的全圆佑。  
全圆佑轻车熟路的从首都星AI那里借来了本地房产数据，还写了个用户体验不太良好的小程序载入到了文俊辉的系统里——他忘带电脑了。

所以就变成了金珉奎鸡同鸭讲的天天跟文俊辉研究房子——作为一个失去核心的AI，文俊辉有时候不太能正确解读用户需求，两个人只能合作一遍一遍的在浩如烟海的地图上画图。  
他们围着风暴预测中心画了好几个圈，又按照金珉奎的刚性需求画直线和曲线。

在排除掉了无数不满意的结果之后，画成了一团浆糊的圈和线只剩下一个在海边的交点。  
即便还没有亲自去看，金珉奎知道，就是它了。

***

“如果要说梦想的话——虽然AI说梦想听起来有点傻——我想买一座海边的大房子，带阳台的那种，天气好的时候就能坐在外面画画。”  
“你很喜欢蓝色吗？”  
“对，我喜欢啊，我觉得深深浅浅的蓝色就像诗一样，你能一眼看得透，又其实永远不知道它想说什么。”

徐明浩坐在海边给金珉奎打电话。

其实并不是例行跟主管作报告的日子，他只是突然看见了海上悬着的月亮——虽然还是他自己生成的——和月下波光粼粼的大海。  
正值退潮，海水悄悄的离开海岸，露出凹凸不平的潮间带，滞留在泥里的海藻懒洋洋的摊成一个长条，寄居蟹在旁边酣然入睡。  
静谧的夜晚，细碎的逐渐远去的海浪轻轻的拍着岸。

对方是早上，金珉奎把手机架在桌子上，自己去冰箱里找牛奶。  
刚煮好的咖啡冒着热气，厨房里的面包片欢快的蹦出了烤面包机，旁边还摆着半罐巧克力酱。盘子里放着一颗形状完美的煎鸡蛋。  
没过几分钟金珉奎跑了回来说牛奶没了，今天可能是注定要喝美式的日子。  
他举起咖啡，徐明浩配合的做出握着酒杯的动作，隔着摄像头碰了个杯，装作共同庆贺新一天开始的样子。

然后是漫长又悠闲的清晨吃播。

“等你来了，我给你做顿饭。”金珉奎对着镜头笑着，露出了一对虎牙，“我会做好多种。比如啊穿衣服的炸鸡，晶莹的米饭，热气腾腾的海鲜汤，能把人辣出眼泪那种哦。”

那一刻的太阳和月亮分别高悬于截然不同的天空，又都有那么浪漫又圆满的轮廓。

***

他们仨灰头土脸的擦了一早上加一中午的厨房。  
看这里的惨状，知道的是因为文俊辉厨艺不精（补丁打错了），不知道的还以为他是退役的战斗机器人。金珉奎理直气壮的指挥两个哥上蹿下跳的做清洁，开窗通风，倒垃圾。到了下午两三点的时候才算修复了一楼的灾后现场。  
他又让全圆佑把画上的布都拿下来，并且郑重警告文俊辉不准碰。

文俊辉：“你这些画当年还是我帮着打包的呢！”

厨房里做菜的金珉奎眼神示意还没有完全擦干净的灶台。文俊辉立刻就如同打蔫的猫一样走到了沙发边，把自己卷成一团。

他托着下巴看桌上的小模型和大海。  
是正在涨潮的样子，海浪波涛滚滚，雷霆万钧的拍着沙滩，天上有几块云，将海面割成了深深浅浅的色块。  
更远的地方驶来了一排帆船。  
起初是几个白色的点，近了就能看清那一排弧形的帆。它们在蔚蓝的近海迎风航行着，它们在浪里上下起伏，像是一排跃动的音符。

它们可能会遇到活泼的海鸥，或者迷路的鲸鱼，或者绿意盎然的小岛，或者遇到满载游客的游轮。  
只要继续前行，就有无限的可能。

文俊辉想了想，自己跑到了全圆佑的车里，拿出了袖珍版的青云。  
他把它摆在了桌子上的蓝海模型旁边，伸手把基座拼在了一起 。  
双星停滞了一秒，然后绕着看不见的中轴旋转了起来，仿佛从来没有分开过的样子。

厨房里传来了好闻的饭菜的香气。


	14. 番外-Describe What You See: 致爱丽丝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你看见童话书里蹦出了一只兔子，它捡起了一片银杏叶。

崔胜澈遮住了李知勋的眼睛。

——Now, describe what you see.

***

李灿的飞船晚点了。  
他踮着脚在登机口看大屏幕，已经两个小时没什么更新了。他跑过去问工作人员到底什么时候能起航，得到的答案永远是视天气情况待定。  
“等陨石风暴过去航路清理干净了才可以，现在这种情况下起飞会有危险的。”小姐姐保持着公式化的微笑说。

不，那点陨石风暴算个啥，大漩涡附近比这颠簸一万倍我都活下来了。李灿百无聊赖坐在他的行李箱上，郁闷的想。

就算加上时差，一周后就是夫胜宽和李硕珉的毕业典礼了。他们两个远在长水，距离首都星——就算特快，也要飞两天半。总得再有个三四天帮忙打包搬家扫除什么的吧，还可能有在各种部门之间跑断腿的手续，还有买衣服卖书之类的。  
毕业这种事，说是拿了证书和学校一别两宽，其实藕断丝连的，总有很多鸡零狗碎的小事。这些不都是作为哥哥应该派上用场的时候吗？  
竟然因为陨石风暴堵在首都星空港了。

半个点过去了，李灿一边忧郁的刷着内网看航路信息——想的没错，风暴预测中心确实还管这个，一边追着金珉奎——虽然对方还在休假——帮着催隔壁兄弟部门更新信息。

他甚至想让全圆佑把数据从后台直接改了算了，哎。

“尊敬的各位乘客，前往长水星第一都市 的飞船预计将在半小时后起飞，请各位乘客做好登机准备。”

李灿从箱子上蹦了起来，又检查了一遍手机的登机牌，站在了等待的队伍里，内心疯狂祈祷这次可以一切顺利。  
所以说，想当个好哥哥可真难啊。

***

李硕珉站在走廊里打电话。  
羽毛项链被他藏在衣服里面，银色的链子在灯光下折射着璀璨的光。

“胜宽啊，你们系毕业典礼和我们同一天吗？”  
“不是的，艺术系比你们物理系早一天。等我忙完了就过去帮你，我这边比较快。”  
“哦……”  
“先别哦了，你的论文过了吗？”

论文。  
李硕珉仰天长叹，欲哭无泪。

事情还要从大学之前说起。  
天火坠落之后他们集体迁移到了长水生活，还好长水的学校系统提前做了准备，要不然还不能接收这么多来自天火的转学生。  
再加上什么安置居民，数据对接，情绪安抚等工作。长水管理局所有工作人员都觉得自己快秃了。其中就包括累得吐血的权顺荣，优先导入了人口系统的信息之后，又连夜把教育系统的数据整理好了。毕竟熊孩子上学了父母才有时间搬家。  
总而言之把两个星球的人并到一起生活真的不是一件容易的事。

所以这么一忙就出了点不大不小的问题，李硕珉的培养方向代码出错了。但是包括他的班主任和他自己在内谁也没发现。  
等到几年之后，夫胜宽都考完好几个学校了，李硕珉的艺考还死活都报不上名。打了好几个电话之后才发现，艺术类是B9，他的代码是89，物理类。

于是，拿着一手歌唱大赛金奖，但是物理成绩永远都在及格线上摇摇欲坠的李硕珉选手，鬼使神差并眼含热泪的进了长水第一都市中央大学物理系。

***

尹净汉：“李硕珉，道理我都懂，但是你把两块800度的石头放一起真的不会得到一锅1600度的汤。”

这是放学后的补习时间，自愿留下来陪他的夫胜宽坐在靠在后排的地方写作业，时不时的扔过来几张小纸团，打开了就是一些什么，明天没补习要不要一起去他家吃饭，妈妈打算做酱螃蟹，胜宽啊我数学作业怎么办，早上第一节课数学老师就收了，隔壁小朋友腿摔了请病假了我也想。

尹净汉一脸无奈的看着白色纸团飞跃银河，故意板着脸敲黑板。  
“咳咳，就算是开玩笑也不行，这是属于能量守恒定律的尊严。”

那时候他在想什么呢，眼前鬼画符一样的没及格的物理试卷，窗框在地上投下的方方正正的影子，夕阳里被风扬起的窗帘，操场上小伙伴追逐打闹的声音。  
他的老师在黑板上写解题步骤，他跟着一笔一划的抄，写着写着就开始魔改昨天晚上跟父母一起听的音乐剧里的歌词：我属于我自己，我不属于物理题。

太阳完全的没入了地平线。似乎是因为要总结试卷的原因，今天的补习格外漫长，从黄昏到傍晚，天渐渐变暗，连教室的灯光都自动亮了起来。  
是不是从远处看，这亮着灯的教室就像宇宙中的一颗星星一样呢？

“老师，你知道大漩涡吗？”李硕珉问。

尹净汉手一顿，他好像突然之间就被这个问题抽走了半条命一样，站黑板前面一动不动的出了神。  
夫胜宽觉得事情有点不对，他蹑手蹑脚的抱着书包坐到李硕珉的旁边，后者明显因为教室里寂静的空气有点不自在。  
没事，别怕，他小声对李硕珉说。

“老师？”

尹净汉仿佛大梦初醒一样的回过神来，他看着自己学生迷茫又好奇的视线，几不可闻的叹了一口气。

他把黑板上的期中考试题目和解题步骤都擦掉了。

“大漩涡，是追着我们星群的一个巨型黑洞。说是追着，更像是向外扩张吧。”他在黑板中间画了一个巨大的球形，“至少在三维，就是我们能理解的这个位面上，它是个球形。”

在黑板的左边，他画了几个已经只有历史书上会出现的星系。在它们的后面，他画了一个小点。

“几百年前，当人类刚刚观测到它的时候，它还几乎只是一个点，谁也没想到它扩张的那么快。”  
尹净汉画了一个指向中间球体的箭头。

李硕珉：“那星群迁徙是什么呢？”

在巨大球体的另一边，和平时不太一样的物理老师——他看起来竟然更像是一个美术老师——徒手画了一个点状的集合，星星点点的，乍看起来像是一只展翅的蝴蝶。

“这就是我们的星群，我们在向背离大漩涡的方向逃离。希望有一天……”他握着粉笔的手微微颤抖，似乎在努力压抑什么的样子。

“老师，那我们天——？”  
敏感的夫胜宽拽了一下李硕珉的袖子，后者狐疑的看着自己的小伙伴悄悄摇头，示意他别再继续问了。  
“好了孩子们，今天的补习到这里就结束了，快回家吧，不然爸爸妈妈会担心的。”

夫胜宽按着小伙伴的头鞠了个躬，飞快的拉着他跑出了教室。  
在楼下的李硕珉回头看了一眼，他的老师仍旧站在黑板前，和他们离开的时候一个姿势，似乎完全没有动过。

***

李灿坐在飞船上，玩手机。  
商业星际旅行就是这样，其实除了速度相对科研船来说慢了点，其他几乎和本土的火车飞机没什么区别。平稳，舒适，温度适中，网络信号强度偶尔飘忽，大部分时候都很舒适。

可能是毕业季的原因，不少人请假，风暴预测中心在AI的帮助之下正常运转着。自从尹净汉的算法部署之后，星群中控终于有时间做数据整理，并且指导工作人员重写一部分重要但是目前空闲的冗余代码，并且分别邀请各个星球的AI到首都星来做拖了很久的检查。

他翻着手机里的照片，一个手滑就把照片目录拖到了他们大学毕业那年，数码版的相片不会褪色，天还是过饱和的蓝，树还是生机勃勃的绿，贴近了仿佛还能感觉到微风拂面。  
但是上面的人已经很多年都没有见了。  
并且有的人再也见不到了。

大学的时候他是寝室里面最小的，只要他可以忽略哥哥们之间偶尔有点奇怪的空气，其他的日子都是试图起飞和飞不起来的良性循环。  
在哥哥们的保护之下，只要做自己想做的事就好。反正他总有足够的精力可以挥霍，想去什么社团就去，参加什么竞选就参加，失败了最多被哥哥们善意的嘲笑，第二天早上又是新的一天。  
那个时候仿佛永远总有无穷的时间可以打发。

只是从某一天开始一切都不一样了。  
仿佛发生了什么大事，这件事和尹净汉有关。  
他晚上经过物理系实验室的时候看见尹净汉肿着眼睛坐在电脑前发呆，仿佛失去了什么宝贵的东西一样。  
他也找不到平时和尹净汉形影不离的崔胜澈，后者似乎被重要的事情绊住了。等崔胜澈回来之后，又在宿舍里跟尹净汉起了争执——那大概算是争执吧，至少不像是心平气和说话的样子。  
他站在门外，完全不敢动。

“这件事和你一点关系也没有，该放弃的是我都不应该是你啊！”  
“我坚持不下去了，实验室我已经退了，那篇论文的版权我捐给了中心——”  
“尹净汉！”  
“是我的错，是我的开题，是我的论证，是我的结论……崔胜澈你告诉我，这怎么不是我的错了？”

他从来没见过尹净汉那么难过的样子，决绝又痛苦，就像是内部碎掉的玻璃，就算还没有四分五裂，也迟早有一天会——  
不知道什么时候，全圆佑站在了他的身边，他拉着李灿悄悄的离开原地，在学校门口的小吃摊上点了两碗面。

全圆佑说，吃饭吧，什么都别问。不问，就是帮了他们最大的忙。

***

“这四年我每一天都在后悔当年为啥没跟管理局多打几架。”李硕珉委委屈屈的说，“我怎么就脑子一抽到物理系报道了。”

夫胜宽：“我当时要给知勋哥打电话你还拦着说别给人添麻烦……”  
李硕珉：“你知道物理系多难吗，还有那门著名的天体物理，上完第一节课我觉得我这辈子都毕不了业了。”  
夫胜宽：“那你不还是靠着圆佑哥的帮助熬过来了，说起来你跟他还有联系吗？”  
李硕珉：“有，要不是有他帮忙我论文都卡着呢。你说我也是倒霉，以前毕业都没要求，我以为我靠着帮学校参加歌唱比赛拿奖的学分就能混毕业，结果就那个天火中央大学过来的天体物理学的教授提议的，硬性要求我们这届必须写大论文。”  
夫胜宽：“哈哈哈哈哈哈！我记得我记得，你当时还跟我说，要不答辩的时候上去唱首歌把教室震塌算了！”

这说来话长的大论文不仅要了李硕珉半条命，也要了全圆佑和李灿半条命。为什么呢，论文不仅要写，还要答辩。  
全圆佑和李灿一想到李硕珉去做物理系毕业答辩就头皮发麻。

学术大佬尹净汉怎么教出来李硕珉这个学生的，真是世界未解之谜。

最后全圆佑想出来一个办法，他把尹净汉的论文翻了出来打包发给了李硕珉，让后者挑一个勉强能看得懂的——毕竟对李硕珉来说，情怀能给智商加分——然后在那篇论文的基础上再做两三个创新点。  
就当在前人的肩膀上蹦两下吧。

天灵灵地灵灵，希望答辩老师高抬贵手，放他们一命。

***

他是坐最后一班飞船到长水的。  
全圆佑刚出空港就看见李硕珉站在开始开始逐渐散去的人群最前面——大部分人已经和家人团聚并且前往临时避难所了——抻着脖子往出站口看。  
他的身后站着一言不发，只是拉着李硕珉手的李知勋。

李硕珉问，老师呢？  
他使劲的往全圆佑身后看，生怕错漏过一个细节。脖子上的羽毛项链无助的晃动着，像是迷路的精灵。  
人群散去，除了维持秩序和收拾场地的工作人员。渐渐的，长水空港安静了下来。

李知勋抬起头，天空中盘旋已久的乌云还是降落了。

“老师他，果然还是留在了天火吗？”他紧紧的握着项链，仿佛这样就能抓住什么一样。“老师跟我说再见的时候我就猜到了……”  
“那好像就是，就是永远永远都不会再见了的告别一样。”

李硕珉的眼泪一下子就下来了。

也许是因为眼泪会传染，也许是因为长水也下起了雨，年轻的天才黑客不由自主的也跟着哭了，迟到了太久的泪水填满了他的视野，哽住了他的喉咙，他跑过去紧紧抱住了李硕珉，试图安慰怀中的孩子，却发不出一点声音。

——是的，那就是永远都不会再见的告别了。

***

李灿终于快到了。

因为天气原因星际飞船在另一个星球备降，他只能联系了当地的兄弟单位，搭上了探测舰去长水的顺风船。因为降落地不在第一都市的原因，他还要换乘一趟火车，在咣当咣当的铁轨上他自暴自弃的想，只要能在毕业典礼前赶到就是好的。  
他还紧张兮兮的打开箱子，给西装换了个叠法，生怕时间长了就被压皱了。这兵荒马乱的上哪里去找熨斗。

毕竟全圆佑因为工作原因请不下来假，只有他一个人能过来。  
李硕珉这老实孩子被错误的分到了物理系，李灿是怎么都想不明白为啥当时他不去找李知勋或者权顺荣把资料改回来。  
等到他们发现的时候，李硕珉都大三了。换言之，都折磨全圆佑和李灿两年多了。

在艺术系的夫胜宽如鱼得水，实力稳步提升，通告接到手软，在市里都开始出名的时候。曾经和他并驾齐驱的男高音未来之星李硕珉，每天都在物理系上演一遍绝地求生。

从基础物理到基础数学，李灿手把手从头教了一遍——全圆佑说有的学科还行，但是那些抱着崔胜澈和尹净汉大腿过的就真的忘干净了。  
李灿出差的时候就只能靠全圆佑，他们两个经常星际电话打着打着就面面相觑，全圆佑说你等会我给你找个外援，然后拖来隔壁屋还没怎么睡醒就被大学物理题暴击的金珉奎。主要金珉奎也有个毛病，题解不出来睡不着觉。

反正日子就这么一天一天的过去了。  
权顺荣打电话问李硕珉要不要转系的时候后者拒绝了，他说当一个物理系唱歌最厉害的男高音还挺swag的。

李灿也问过他为什么不转系，李硕珉有点愧疚的说，还得再麻烦你和圆佑哥到毕业了。就也是有点私心，也不知道为什么，觉得在慢慢的理解那些公式和定理之后，他觉得自己跟老师——跟尹净汉近了一点。

“待在物理系里面，跟他上着一样的课，写着一样的作业，仿佛就像他还在一样。”

李灿抱着手机睡着了，他稀里糊涂的梦到了大学时候的事情，他们在草坪上拍毕业照，天好像有点晚了，尹净汉出神的看着天边的一片云，崔胜澈揽着他的肩膀，温柔的看着他，一副欲语还休的样子，又最终什么也没有说。  
全圆佑在调试着自己的三脚架和照相机，跑来跑去的找角度。

李灿有很多问题，比如尹净汉为什么选择去当中学物理老师，比如崔胜澈为什么四年没有一点变化。他总是当一个被照顾的角色，也被排除在承担责任之外。那些深深浅浅的，跌跌撞撞的人生暗河，哥哥们悄悄的搭起来了一个栅栏，从来没让他踏进去过。

他其实有点失落，但他也总是记着全圆佑那句话，不问，就是最好的帮忙。  
“过来吧，这里可以了。”全圆佑向他们挥手示意。他跑着跑着，听见了咣当一声，火车到站了。  
他醒了过来，那个梦如潮水一般的褪去了。

是清晨，乘客们鱼贯而出，搭上了通往各个地方的车。李灿甩了甩昏沉的脑袋，拖着箱子按照地图指示搭地铁。  
夫胜宽说在大学的地铁口接他。

他出地铁之前走进一间公共卫生间的隔间里，换上了平整的西服，打好了领带，还为了好气色盖了盖黑眼圈。  
他拿起刚才在隔壁花店买的两束花和箱子里从首都星带来的全圆佑的礼物，对着镜子想，恩，这看起来是个哥哥的样子了。

夫胜宽说他的毕业典礼是昨天，哥没赶上，但是礼物不能少。李灿嘻嘻哈哈的说这份优先给你，又揉了揉他的头发，两个人一起走向了今天的主角李硕珉。  
后者穿着灰色领子的理学学士服，黑色的帽穗垂落在左肩上，站在一颗茂盛的大树下，出神的看着眼前的教学楼。

李灿整了整领带，大步流星的走过去，把花和礼物递给了他。  
他深深的吸了一口气，大声说——

“物理系唱歌最好听的李硕珉啊，我代表我们全宿舍，恭喜你毕业啦！”


	15. 番外-Describe What You See: 黄昏赞歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你看见太阳躲在果壳里，静悄悄的睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 送给小伙伴的迟到了的生日礼物：）

崔胜澈遮住了李知勋的眼睛。

——Now, describe what you see.

***

几百年前，长水月面第七基地。

这对于李知勋来说是一个再普通不过的日子。  
和刚过去的半年的每一天一样，他昨天晚上多说睡了两个半小时，还包括了褪黑素起效的时间。他揉了揉还有些酸痛的眼睛，不用照镜子就知道黑眼圈又多了一层。

半年前开始他就住在这个卫星上了，除了自转的时间比众所周知的那个月亮要再长一个月以外，其他的真的没有什么不同，月面上没有大气，资源靠主星每两个月一次的补给，出门需要穿防护服自带氧气瓶，白天与黑夜的区别在于遥远天际那一颗夺目却传递不过来温度的恒星。

基地现在面向着长水，在这里没有被选为实验基地之前，它只是一个公式化的适合测算的观测点，雷达日复一日的拍着主星的照片传回地面——星球上的表面绝大多数时候笼罩着形色各异的雨云和拖着尾巴的风眼，偶然的晴朗的日子能看见翠绿或者昏黄的版图——和人类在宇宙中若干个雷同的甚至有点漫不经心的据点相比，没什么根本的不同。

李知勋挣扎着从床上爬起来，顶着一头睡的奇形怪状的头发冲到浴室里快速的洗了个澡，他一边擦着头发一边坐到电脑前面检查了一下仍旧在运行单元测试的程序，一边打开了塞得满满当当的邮箱——无论一天是花八个小时还是十八个小时来处理工作，总设计兼主程序的未读邮件数字永远是指数形式上涨。

今天这个冷清的基地会有一个客人来，他在浩如烟海的邮件里找到了对方询问基地入口密钥的那一封，快速的复制粘贴发了过去。  
没过一秒他就收到了系统通报有人来访的消息，他对着镜子里看自己半干不湿的头发，不太能令人忽视的黑眼圈，刚刚换好的T恤衫，无奈的摇了摇头。

要说这个基地有什么不同的地方，那就是人们无意中发现，它自转的第一个月主要面向长水，第二个月主要面向邻星天火，是个绝佳的既节省成本，又可以准确观察大量行星数据的好地方。

他踩着毛拖鞋走出了自己的房间，把还在疯狂运转的开发机留在了屋里，仿佛它需要与窗外漆黑的宇宙开始一场私密又郑重的促膝长谈。

***

长水，盛夏。

长水管理局的权顺荣大部分时间都活的十分老干部。比如赶上周末天气好局里组织春游爬山，他自己能在山脚下的长凳上坐一天，偶尔帮同事拍拍照片，美其名曰观察生活。又比如每年都有个几次在本星群之间交换考察的机会，他也是公事公办的按照资格和需求排序，争取除了他自己以外的其他同事都能公平的走上几圈见识见识不同的风景。

长水星的管理事务除外。  
只要遇到跟长水有关的事情，他瞬间就能变身成一个严肃认真，不仅不知道变通为何物，甚至有点吹毛求疵的人。大到帮助天火迁移的规划，小到长水管理局大楼的投影仪维护日期，差一点都能被眼光毒辣的权顺荣发现，保不齐还会被骂的狗血淋头。  
毫不夸张的说，他仿佛把整个长水的数据都背了下来，刻在了脑子里，再夸张一点说，给他权限，他都能手动操控长水星跟上星群大部队。

大部分人都直接把权顺荣当成了长水的AI，尽管他其实是个不折不扣，如假包换的人类。

很多年前他是长水AI的主管者，和其他绝大部分拥有拟态的AI不太一样的是，在和首都星的通信里，长水的AI只有声音，没有影像，仿佛像是一个没有存在感的幽灵。  
他翻阅过主控从前留下来的工作日志，几乎每一条都是系统状态运行良好，X数量的bug已成功修复，Y+Z数量的测试运行通过，主管者只需要朝九晚五上班打卡，主控比主管还知道怎么自动生成让人满意的报告。

可是权顺荣就是觉得哪里不太对。  
也许是他没睡醒，也许是他昨晚熬夜帮舞团编舞遗留下来的幻觉，在数个日以继夜阅读长水影像资料的日子之后，那个月明星稀，街道上稀稀落落鸣笛的午夜里，他荒诞地发现了长水的云图中藏着一条信息。

在一个首都星风和日丽，长水星照常下雨的日子里，他打开了和长水星的通信，对面仍旧是蓝天白云的静态桌面。

长水AI：“系统运行……”  
权顺荣按下了长水AI的解锁按钮。  
“……良好，一切正常，17个bug已修复，全部单元测试通过，补丁已提交到主系统。”  
他长长地叹了一口气。

***

几百年前，长水月面第七基地。

崔胜澈好奇的看着这个茧一样紧凑又窄小的基地，他和本地实验室的主管机器人对接了一下信息之后就坐在沙发上，等着李知勋出来。

隔着落地的舷窗他能看见天火和长水，一红一蓝，可能是因为距离比较近，也可能是因他这具身体装备的摄像头比较高级，他能看见灯火规划出的大陆的轮廓，和背后浩瀚的群星相比，多出了那么一点点人间烟火的气息。  
尽管人间烟火是一个词库里比较高级的词，他并不知道自己用的对不对。

崔胜澈是大漩涡危机伊始就被开发出来的人工智能。  
人类曾经想了各种各样的方法来抵抗大漩涡的扩张，他的前身是其他方案中的一个备选模型，后来因为巨大的计算需求被实验室改造成了保留自主人格的超级计算机。  
在ABCD若干计划中间辗转，他计算出的结果都是方案失败，作为一个AI，他只能公事公办的提供模拟结果，然后看着科学家们痛苦又失落的情绪。他那时候还不懂，这世界上鲜少有比手握最尖端的科技，却只能眼看人类一步步靠近灭亡更令人绝望的事了。

相比枯燥的无穷无尽的计算，崔胜澈更喜欢太阳，太阳总能给他一种和实验室里的气氛不一样的欣欣向荣的感觉，只要想着第二天太阳还会升起，仿佛就能相信现在这漫长的黑夜总会过去。

后来就出现了这个代号为“贪心计划”的星群迁移计划，这个想法的提出者就是他坐在这里等待的李知勋，而他被选中作为方案的主模拟运行机——在真正的做出任何实质性的行动之前，决策层需要实验结果作为数据支持。

那扇说不上是办公室还是卧室的门终于打开了，他看见李知勋脚踩毛拖鞋，顶着有点挡眼睛的湿发，有点局促的看着他。  
他比崔胜澈想的要年轻很多。

崔胜澈：“初次见面，我是AI崔胜澈，按生产日期——不对，年龄算的话我应该比你大一些。我是被选过来为你的方案做模拟计算的，虽然远程也可以，但是我总觉得一起工作的话会快一些。”  
李知勋：“李知勋，你也可以叫我Woozi……是我们知勋的意思，我朋友以前都这么叫我的。”  
他有点不好意思的挠了挠头。  
“以后就要合作了，我来带你参观一下我的办公室。”

那是李知勋和崔胜澈的第一次见面，窗外的双星交相辉映，夜空里路过了一场活泼的流星雨，它们拖着长长的尾巴快速的经过，来不及说你好和再见，就奔向了下一段奋不顾身的旅程。

越是风风火火，越是向更深处坠落。

***

长水，中央公园。

权局长很生气，昨天长水第一都市因为检修全市停电一个小时，比预计的半个小时多了一倍，原因是之前的有一场维修中漏看了一个发电厂的节点，导致了供电线的加速老化。虽然因为及时发现没有造成更大的损失，权顺荣仍然非常生自己的气。

人类不是AI，总会犯错，总会失误。他心里明白这个道理，仍旧遏制不住突如其来的负面情绪。  
他坐在中央公园的斜坡上发呆，因为刚下过雨，虽然草坪青翠好看，坐下去仍旧蹭了一身的水，他垂头丧气的坐着，想对着空旷的公园大喊，又怕自己隔天就上长水第一都市日报的头条。

他有一个只有自己知道的秘密，长水的主控里现在没有AI，或者更具体的说，没有AI负责控制人格和学习能力的那个模块。也就是说，长水现在只能处理已知的危险，对于任何未知的危机只能依靠有限的已知模型和手动调整。  
权顺荣依靠自己过硬的专业技能充当了主控暂时缺席的大脑，每一天都觉得自己要压力过大撑不下去，又在第二天太阳升起的时候觉得睡一觉起来又是新的一天。

他偶尔也会打电话跟自己九转十八弯勉强搭个边的表哥洪Joshua大吐苦水，后者绝大多数时候都在星际间到处旅行——他们整个家族几乎都卖给了首都星实验室，只有这个表弟出其不意的走起了艺术家路线。

权顺荣：“你前几天回家的时候赶上系统更新，等我忙完了你都离开了……”  
Joshua：“啊，说起来我前几天在长水的时候遇到了李知勋了，那个著名作曲家。”

权顺荣听到李知勋的名字就心脏一紧。他有很多问题想问，李知勋过的好吗，李知勋过的开心吗，李知勋喜欢这个世界吗，但是他想了半天，还是只问了一个不痛不痒的问题。

“那个李知勋很出名吗？”  
“恩，很厉害的哦，虽然才进入歌谣界没有多久，但是意外的又才华和受欢迎。”Joshua顿了顿，“虽然可能只是我的错觉，总觉得他的一些作品总带着迷茫和伤感，让人忍不住猜测他经历过什么。本人的话虽然不爱说话，但是总觉得很温柔。”

中央公园起风了。

是和程序里写好的一样的一丝不苟的春风，吹皱了河水，扬起了柳枝，成群的飞鸟从平地升空。

太阳应该是快要落下了，权顺荣昨天才手动把落日的亮度调低了一点，然而它仍旧映红了西方的天空，像是一团不肯熄灭的烈火。

***

几百年前，环形山区，观测塔。

李知勋坐在观测塔顶端的塔台里，脚下是枯燥的环形山，面前是天火星，它比现在躲在月球背面的长水还是要远上那么一点，肉眼只能看见影影绰绰的红土区。

自从把程序原型部署到崔胜澈的内核中之后，他连续做了好几个晚上的噩梦，要不然是星群被大漩涡吞噬，要不然是AI出错星球失控，在过去意气风发的十多年里毫无存在感的恐惧心理在短短的几天里被无限的放大了。

大漩涡逐渐迫近，留给人类失败的时间不多了，他的方案是近期最难的却也是最有希望的一个。  
可是出错了怎么办呢？就算模拟结果是积极的，谁又能大言不惭的说自己可以预测起航之后遇到的所有风险呢？  
李知勋甚至开始后悔自己提出这个方案，自私又有缺陷的人类，愚蠢又有局限的人类，凭什么决定其他人类未来的走向。

他怔怔的看着前方，天火的轮廓如同落日，刺痛了他的眼睛，几乎就要流下泪来。  
像是天空熄灭了一样，他的眼前忽然一片漆黑。

崔胜澈遮住了李知勋的眼睛。

“——Now, describe what you see.”

那是千百年来你必将面对的黄昏，你知道黄昏之后就有漫长的黑夜，冰冷寂寞，充满恐惧，你将在黑夜中前行，你将记住我，依靠我，与我同行，你将忘记我，遇见我，与我分离，你将以毕生的精力穿过伸手不见五指的密林，穿过暴风骤雨的海洋，你知道黑夜之后会有一场绚烂的日出，灿烂明媚，充满希望，你值得遇见它，你帮我看看它。

***

首都星，海边。

李灿拖家带口的带着夫胜宽和李硕珉来了。本来只是说好要去长水参加毕业典礼，回程的时候想着不如带他们两个来一趟说走就走的毕业旅行，其他的都好说，就是一路上一个完整觉都没有睡过，兴奋的李硕珉和夫胜宽从李硕珉到底怎么从物理系成功毕业的这个谜题讨论到演艺界八卦，两个人吵出了一个团的音量。  
当然这样也挺好的，坐在金珉奎家的客厅里，李灿一边给Vernon发着短信一边想。

Vernon刚把车停好，还好金珉奎这个房子在海边，停车位有的是，不然他险些撞上停的七扭八歪的李灿的车。他刚从另一边星群探亲回来。整个人还带着一种朦朦胧胧的时差感，他手里提着千里迢迢背回来的特产——妈妈说如果去同事新家做客的话要拿着礼物比较好。

金珉奎毫不客气的拎着特产就进了厨房准备摆盘，路过客厅的时候看了一眼跟扫地机器人大眼瞪小眼的文俊辉，心里想你大小曾经是个星球主控，连个闹脾气不干活的扫地机器人都处理不了，也真是辛苦以前的明浩了。

明浩啊。

他抬眼正好看见那副蓝色的壁画，那是他一笔一笔照着徐明浩的作品在墙上描出来的，他解构并放大了画里的所有笔触下的细节，却依旧无法重现对方对着大海作画时的心情。  
那些藏在海浪与海风里的话语，他多想再次听见。

门铃又响了，他手里提着东西，喊李灿帮忙开门。  
他默默的数了数孩子，应该是权顺荣和他的朋友。前几天权顺荣给他打电话说好久没见了要聚一聚——权顺荣调动到长水以前是带过他的前辈。他还带了自己的表哥和传说中的知名作曲家李知勋。

李灿打开门把他们迎了进来，  
李硕珉看见李知勋，飞奔着过去抱住了他，后者一脸无奈的拍着他的背，推反正是推不开的。  
他们两个人的尾指上都带着一模一样的戒指，那是初次上台的二重唱的歌声，那是背井离乡的迁移，那是因成长而告别，那是因告别而成长。

全圆佑刚刚下班回家打开门就听见屋里传来大呼小叫的声音，一听就知道是艰难毕业的物理学士李硕珉，恩——这顿饭其实大小算是庆祝他毕业的聚餐。  
他毕业的时候学校门口的小饭店是什么味道来着？尹净汉最终喝醉了吗？

金珉奎：“圆佑哥，道理我都懂，你能不能帮俊辉把扫地机器人修了，他俩打了一天架了也没有个结果，一会我们要烧烤的，机器人乱跑的话会危险。”  
今天的全圆佑仍旧来不及伤感，仍旧很忙。

对着大海的玻璃窗前有一个桌子，上面摆着青云与蓝海的无穷旋转的模型。  
它们的边上摆着一张有一点泛黄的照片。  
那是全圆佑带来的毕业照，尹净汉搂着全圆佑和崔胜澈，李灿躺在他们前面， 四个人穿着学士服，被拨到左边的帽穗静静地垂着，他们的笑容和怀中被时间定格的花朵一样永不凋零。

那是黄昏，也像清晨，宁静的浅蓝色天空中泛着玫瑰粉，温柔地拥抱着长大成人的青年们。

***  
几百年前，月面。

从观测塔望去，实验基地像是一个洁白而柔弱的茧，里面仿佛沉睡着一只永不认输的蝴蝶，孤独又执著的等待破茧的那一天。

崔胜澈遮住了李知勋的眼睛。

——Now, describe what you see.

“Fear and fearless.” 他说。

全文完


End file.
